James' Story
by BTRcreativewriter
Summary: James' parents told him to get a job, because he was a lazy, spoiled kid. He hated working. So now he ends up applying to a fast food chain. He meets one of the cooks, and decides that he fell in love. But things get complicated when Kendall wants to go after the same girl. All at the same time he has to face complications.
1. Chapter 1

James walked in the restaurant saturday morning. He wasn't happy. HIs parents had made him get a real job. He hated work, homework, chores, bascially anything that involved effort. He sighed as he pushed the door open. The smell of food was actually quite appetizing. This place was called Bayer's. James had never been here before, so he was surprised when his stomach growled a little. He took a big whiff taking in all the delicious smells, vanilla, burgers, cheese, it made his stomach growl even more. He should've had a better breakfast. He walked towards the cash register. The cashier had a friendly look on her face, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hey, I'm not here to order, but I applied for a job here and the manager told me to come in today."

"Okay, I'll go get him." She said. James looked around the place he'd be working at for the next year or so. It was full of people gulping down food, and chugging their drinks. James was starting to question himself it this place was right for him. He didn't ask himself too many questions because then the manager came out.

"You must be James." He smiled and stuck out his hand. James shook his hand and tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, "Yep, that's me."

"Well, welcome aboard our Bayer's staff. If you just come around this way I'll show you arond and introduce you to some of the workers."

James walked in the door that said 'Employees Only'. He felt so out of place. He shouldn't be working in a fast food chain, he should be working on his future. He wanted to be a famous actor, but working here wasn't gonna help that dream at all. The manager which James learned his name to be, Mr. Stephen, introduced him to Addison. She was the girl at the cash register that he met before he met Mr. Stephen. Addison seemed nice, James thought. She was friendly, so being on her good side was gonna be easy. Next Mr. Stephen showed James the kicthen, there were many people cooking food. It might've been a fast food restuarant but all the food was prepared in a healthy way. He learned that they didn't like to do the whole processed food thing. James was introduced to Carter, the head chef of the kitchen. "Welcome." Carter said, and continued chopping up some onions.

"He's pretty busy right now." Mr. Stephen told James. Carter was on the big side, but not like 'fat' big, but muscular big. He was a little intimidated by him but he seemed a little friendly. Chopping onions apparently was an intense situation. He met the rest of the kitchen workers, and accidently bumped into one of them. "Sorry!" James apologized.

"Watch where you're going." She said.

James looked at her, even though she was kneading dough she could still see him out the corner of her eye. "what are you staring at?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." James said, and followed Mr. Stephen out the kitchen.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"That's Jasmine." Mr. Stephen replied.

"Well she's not very nice, she needs a better attitude."

"Most of the cooks don't like to be bothered when they're at work. They take their food seriously."

"She still didn't have to be so mean."

The bathroom was the worst part of the tour, it smelled like something died in there and someone forgot to clean it up. He nearly puked, and was glad once they finally left the bathroom.

By the end of the tour James pretty much knew everybody apart of the Bayer's staff.

Mr. Stephen was the manager. Kimberly was assistant manager. Carter was head chef. Morgan was assistant chef. Jasmine, Rich, Parker, Thomas, and Maya were all cooks. Angie and Bailey were waitresses. Sebastian was a waiter. Addison and Evan were cashiers. And finally, Chris was the bus boy.

After the tour Mr. Stephen showed James to the back where employees kept all their belongings. "This is your locker, and here is your key." Mr. stephen handed James a silver key.

"When do I actually, ya know...start working...?" He hoped he wouldn't have to work, and if he did he hoped it would be something easy.

"Well, I'm gonna give you an easy task. Think you can handle it?"

James pushed the bangs out of his face, "What is it?" he asked.

Mr. Stephen handed James an apron that went from his waist down to his knees. "Nothing hard, trust me, all you gotta do is wash the dishes."

When James saw the pile of dirty dishes he immediately wanted to turn around and start running away. The pile of dirty dishes formed a mountain, James gulped. He never liked doing the dishes, or anything else for that matter.

"Easy right?" Mr. Stephen asked. James just slowly nodded, Mr. Stephen gave him a pat on the back. "Good, I'll come by and check on you later."

James wanted to cry, but he didn't because men don't cry. They embrace the difficult task and try to achieve whatever it is that they're trying to achieve. He took a big breath and reluctantly started washing the dishes one by one.

James kept getting annoyed with the other staff members. Every time he was close to finishing, someone came a dumped a whole pile of dirty dishes beside him. And after he washed the dishes someone always took the clean ones to dirty up. He had to keep reminding himself that, that is how the business worked. James hated working here, it was only his first day and he absolutely despised it with all his heart.

James took a break, and leaned against the counter. His hands were all wrinkly, and his shirt was wet from the water splashing off the dishes. Chris came by with the mop.

"It's not easy being a bus boy, huh?" He asked.

"It's the worst job in the world. I'd rather be in the kitchen socializing and cooking." James sunk down and sat on the floor.

"You like to cook?" Chris asked.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Me too, but we all don't get what we want." He took out the mop and started mopping the floor, James got up and sat on the counter top.

"So, how long have you been working here?" James asked.

"Six...seven months."

"So you like basically know everyone here, right?" James took off his apron, and set it beside him.

"Yeah why?"

"Tell me about Jasmine, she seems to be aggresive."

Chris chuckled, "She's really not agressive. She just takes her job seriously. No interuptions. One time I was mopping the kitchen floor and was in there chopping something up and I accidently bumped into her. She nearly stabbed me with her knife. Then later on after work she apologized and told me never to mess with her when shes cooking. Trust me I learned my lesson."

"Well that makes sense."

Chris kept mopping, "By the way you might wanna put the apron back on, Angie's coming in with a pile of dishes."

"Man! I thought I was done." James cursed under his breath, and reluctantly put his apron on.


	2. Chapter 2

When James was finally able to go home he was relieved his first day ended terrible. After Angie dumped the pile of dirty dishes next to him, Mr. Stephen came by and told him that he was doing a wonderful job. So he then gave James a plunger. A freakin' plunger! He wanted James to go unclog the men's bathroom. James couldn't say no either, because of the possibility of getting fired. His dad would find out if he got fired and chew him out. James looked at the plunger, it was had bits of toilet paper on it, and it had an awful smell.

Before he went into the bathroom, Chris saluted him. James held his breath, and went in the bathroom.

It had been ten minutes before James finally came out. He looked like he saw something incredibly awful. He probably did. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his face was had an 'oh my gosh, that was the nastiest thing I ever had to do' expression. He dropped the plunger and shuddered.

Chris came by again, he had changed back into his regular clothes instead of the bus boy attire. He smiled at James,"How was it?"

"I never knew something so horrible could come out a person."

Chris laughed.

"Don't laugh dude, that was nasty."

"I remember when Mr. Stephen had me unclog the toilet, that was the worst day for me."

"I don't ever want to do that again!" James said.

Chris chuckled some more, "Hey man, take off your apron, it's time to go home."

James took off his arpon, "Finally." he muttered. James walked back to the lockers and took out his car keys and his wallet. First thing he was gonna do when he got home was take a _long _shower and have a nice dinner, then go to bed. He had enough of this place, too bad he had to come tomorrow. He accidently bumped into someone again. He hoped it wasn't Jasmine.

"Hey watch it!" they said. James turned around, "Sorry."

It was Jasmine, but her face softened once she saw James, "Oh it's you. Sorry about that."

"Now you decide to be nice." James locked his locker.

"Yeah about earlier, sorry I kinda snapped at you. I take my cooking seriously, and I don't like being interrupted."

"I've been told." James said.

Jasmine looked at James' shirt, "Hey you're wearing a Los Angeles sharks jersey. You go to L.A. highschool?"

"Yeah."

"No way! I go there too."

James looked at her, he'd never seen her at L.A. high before. Maybe she was a new student, because James would've obviously remembered her if he did see her. "Are you new?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I moved into town about a week ago."

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go home and take care of all of this." James gestured at his dirty shirt, and hair.

"Unclogging the toilet is a lot of fun."

"How'd you know I did that?"

"Mr. Stephen makes every new person do that. Even I had to do that. It was the worst day of my life, but you gotta love Mr. Stephen."

"Yeah, love isn't the word that I'm looking at right now."

"Well, see you tomorrow." She stuck out her hand. James shook it.

"Bye." She said and headed out the door. So Jasmine was nice after all, just when she's not cooking. James had to be careful, he didn't want her to snap on him again. He decided that Jasmine was gonna be a friend. She was nice and pretty, but she wasn't exactly his type. But not that JAmes was there to pick up girls, but he was single and ready to mingle. But you know who was his type? Angie. He wanted to get to know her more. James was conducting a plan in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

When James got home he hopped into a nice steamy shower. He was in there for a good 30 minutes, before he got out. He had a towel around his waist and a towel around his neck. His hair dripped, he felt good to be clean. James changed into some fresh clothes and went to the kitchen to make himself a good bowl of cereal.

Now James didn't live in a mansion but it was pretty huge. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He ate his Lucky Charms, and waited for the footsteps to come closer. Then finally his parents came in the kitchen.

"So...?" asked his Mom.

"So what?" asked James.

"You know what I'm talking about, how was your first day at work?" She smiled.

James shrugged he hated it but he didn't want to say that, "It was alright."

"What did you have to do?" asked his Dad.

James poured some more Lucky Charms in his bowl, "I had to wash dishes, and unclog a toilet." James tried not to remember what he saw in the toilet while he was eating.

"So it wasn't that bad?" His Dad asked.

"It was alright."

His parents looked at their son, they kinda felt bad for making him a job, but he needed to learn how to work. They didn't want to keep on spoiling him, they had to save money for their new addition to the family. They stood together at one end of the table, James' Dad had an arm around his mother's waist. The both kept smiling. James looked up, he thought his parents had left the kitchen.

"Do you guys wanna tell me why you're smiling?" James asked, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the news. But hey, they were smiling so it had to be good, right?

"James..." His Dad said.

"Landon..."James said, Landon was his dad's name, and James only said it when he wanted to bug his dad. His dad absolutely hated the name Landon.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Fine, what do you guys have to tell me?"

His parents looked at each other, the suspense was killing James.

"I'm pregnant!" His mom said. James started choking on his cereal. He was coughing a lot, until his dad gave heimlich maneuver.

"What?" He asked, still coughing, "When? Where? How? Why?" He sat down, coughing just a little. James looked his parents. He wasn't sure he heard them right.

"Wait, you told me you were pregnant, right?"

"Yeah." His mom replied.

"Why?" He asked, some irritation in his voice.

"You're not happy about this?" She asked, a little upset.

"Uh, Not really." James said, "First you take away my xbox, then you make go out and get a job that I absoluetly HATE, and now you drop this bomb on me and tell me I'm getting a baby brother or sister?" James was outraged, he really was. He actually liked being an only child, he didn't need a sibling. He had a husky puppy named Fox to keep him company. And James really adored Fox.

"James, lower your voice." His dad said.

"Why should I? I have every right to be upset right now!" He stood up. "Look," He tried to calm his voice down, "Today was probably the worst day of my life, okay? I don't need this right now, I'm still upset that I had to unclog a toilet at work. And let me tell you when I looked in that toilet, Elvis had not left the building yet. I bet you never had to do that before. And I know you guys are happy about having another kid. Since I'm growing up you want another kid to baby. But I'm not to happy about having a baby brother or sister, honestly. Now please I just wanna go to my room, and be alone for the rest of the night."

James trudged upstairs to his room, he opened the door. He saw Fox sitting on his bed chewing a toy. Fox wagged his tail, happy to see James. James smiled a bit, and Fox knew something was wrong with James. He sat down on the bed next to Fox, and petted him. Fox licked James' face trying to cheer him up.

"You don't want a another baby around the house do you?"

Fox jumped all over James, "I'll take that as a no. Trust me I don't want another kid in the house either. I like it when it's just me and you."

James had fallen asleep a couple minutes later, with Fox cuddling next to him. His mom entered his room, and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at her son, she wanted another baby, but she really wanted James to except the fact that she was pregnant. She's hoping that when the baby is born James will change his mind. She stroked her son's hair, then kissed his cheek, and whispered a goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning James got up early to take Fox out for a walk. He grabbed his keys and left the house. He and Fox walked down the street, James was still trying to process what happened last night. His mom told him she was pregnant, James said he didn't want a sibling. He was over reacting, he didn't mean to say that. Okay, maybe he did. But maybe he'll learn to love his little brother or sister. Maybe not. Right now he was still a little peeved off.

When he went home he got ready for his shift at Bayer's. He was combing his hair when his mom came in the room.

"James can we talk about last night?" she asked kindly.

"Can't, I have to go _work..._" He made sure he emphisized the word 'work'. Then walked past her not making any eye contact. He hopped in his car and drove to Bayer's.

James entered the restuarant from the back. When he got in he saw Angie. "Perfect" He thought. Angie was putting her hair up in a bun. James smoothly walked over to her. Jasmine was stuffing things into her locker when she noticed James getting closer to Angie. She watched what was going on.

"Hello there." He said cooly. Angie turned around,"What do you want?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee, after work?"

Angie smiled,"Aw thats cute, but no."

"So are we going to Starbucks- Did you say no?" He looked at her, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm way to old for you."

"How old are you? Because you certainly look younger than what you're saying."

"Thanks, I'm 22 by the way."

"Oh..." James looked down, he felt kinda embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you'll find your special somebody one day." Angie kissed his cheek and walked away. James touched his cheek, a smile slowly appeared on his face. She had kissed his cheek! That must've meant something. Maybe she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment, maybe she'll wait for James to grow up. They were only 6 years apart.

Jasmine watched and heard the whole thing from afar. She found it kinda funny, James trying to ask Angie out, but then she felt kind of jealous. No guy has ever tried to hit on her before. She's never had a boyfriend. She has had her first kiss, but it was a dare. The kiss didn't mean anything to her or the guy she kissed. James walked up to her a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Jasmine."

"James."

"Ready to work?" He asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "I guess."

"You know you're lucky, you get to work in the kitchen with people. I have to work by myself outside the kitchen. I don't even wanna know what Mr. Stephen has planned for me today."

"You'll do fine." She said.

"Thanks, and I know you will do good as a cook."

Jasmine couldn't help but smile, he made her feel good. She liked that. Then Chris came by, "James! Mr. Stephen wants you to take out the trash." Chris smiled.

James sighed, "Duty calls." He turned to Jasmine, "I'll see you later." He told her then walked towards Chris.

"I see somebody has a crush.." He joked.

"I don't have a crush," James said.

"Yeah you do." Chris lead James into the kitchen. He showed James how to tie the trash bags.

"Easy, right?" Chris asked. James wasn't paying attention, "What?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Chris was getting a little annoyed.

"What would happen if I said no?" Chris thumped James on the back of his head. "ow!" James rubbed his head. "Pay attention." But James couldn't pay attention, his mind kept wandering off to think about Angie. She smelled nice, like vanilla. He liked her smile, and she even kissed James on the cheek, they were practically dating James thought. Then he felt another slap to his head. "Ow!"

Chris handed James two full trash bags, "Take these out to the back." He ordered.

"Where's the back?" He asked. Chris lifted his hand getting ready to slap James again. He told James everything, he just wasn't paying attention. It intimidated James, "You know what? I know where the back is, you just...gotta... I'll go now." James carried the two trash bags across the kitchen. He prayed that he wouldn't accidently bump into anybody. He had enough of that yesterday. Luckily for him he didn't.

Around lunchtime is when the restaurant started to get really busy. Angie, Sebastian, and Bailey were coming in and out with orders. James was mopping the floors, secretly looking at Angie when she passed by.

Jasmine came up behind James and tapped him on the back. James jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, you just...um...yeah, you scared me."

Jasmine let out a smile, "Anyway I just wanted to tell you it's your lunch break."

"really?" James set down the mop, and took off his apron.

"Wait..I didn't bring a lunch. Dang it!" James sat on the floor.

Jasmine sat next to him, "Well most of us, go out to eat." She said.

"Can't you guys just eat here?" He asked,

"Only if you want to. Parker, Thomas, Maya, Rich, Evan, and I are going to Olive Garden. You join us?"

James looked at her, "Sure." They both got up, and walked out Bayer's.

Olive Garden wasn't that far away. Once they were settled in their seats the waiter gave them their menus.

James sat across from Jasmine. He was looking at the menu, looking for some good lasagna. He loved italian food.

**I'm gonna stop there for now, tell me what you guys think is gonna happen. Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Once they all ordered, James looked at the rest of his co-workers. He didn't know them that well, but he's seen them around.

"So James, you're the new bus boy, right?" asked Parker. James nodded, "Yeah."

"Being a bus boy sucks." said Thomas.

"How'd you all get to work in the kitchen?" James asked.

"You work your way up." said Maya.

"Yeah, you always start out as bus boy, then you move up to either waiter or cook, then assistant chef, chef, and only if you want to you can move up to assistant Manager." Explained Evan. James nodded, understanding. Then a thought struck James.

"Wait a minute, if you're a girl, are you considered a bus boy or a bus girl?" He asked.

Everybody's faces had a confused expression. No one has ever thought of that. "I don't know." shrugged Rich. Then the waiter came back with their drinks, and told them that their food would be ready in a little while. Once the waiter left James said, "They say it'll be ready in a little while but then it takes them forever." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Jasmine wasn't gonna admit this, but she feels kinda nervous. She's sitting across from James, sure he's cute. What is she thinking? He's hot! Jasmine never thought she would ever fall in love, but it might be happening. Then James striked up a conversation with her since everybody else was talking.

"So Jasmine, you like high school, yet?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I've only been there one day, and that was Friday."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"No way! Me too. I'm apart of the football team, you should stop by one day to see our practices."

"I might just take you up on that offer." She smiled, and James smiled back. And for a moment there seemed to be some sort of connection between the two of them. Then the waiter came back with their meals. Everybody dug in.

James ate the lasagna like there was no tomorrow. Jasmine was eating her italian chicken. About halfway through their meal, Jasmine noticed James had some sauce on his face.

"Hey James?"

"Hmm?" James chewed on his lasagna.

"You got a little...something..." Jasmine pointed on her face where James had sauce on his.

James took a sip of his soda, "What?"

Jasmine got her napkin, reached over the table, and wiped James' cheek. James just sat there while she cleaned his face, then she sat back down. "Thanks." James said softly.

"No problem." Jasmine said, and continued eating.

James couldn't help but think of what Jasmine just did. She wiped his face, he couldv'e done that himself, but why would Jasmine do it for him? Then he thought some more, usually mothers clean their kid's faces because they care. Is that why Jasmine cleaned his face? Because she cared about him? Or was it just an act of kindness? Then he thought back,his mom used to clean his face when he was a little kid because she cared about James. His past girlfriends never did, maybe thats why they broke up. They probably didn't care for James, they just probably wanted to date him because he was on the football team. Finally James just shrugged the feeling off, and enjoyed the rest of his lasagna.

When they got back to work, they were really busy. There was a lot of trash, and a whole bunch of dishes were ready to be washed. James groaned as he put on his apron, and rolled up his sleeves. Chris walked over to him, "So how was your date?"

"Dude, it wasn't a date."

"You sure? It kinda looked like one."

"It was a bunch of co-workers and a friend going out to eat."

"By friend do you mean _girlfriend?_" Chris smirked.

"No, Chris she's just a friend, wait...who are we talking about?"

"I think you know." He said and walked off.

James just stood there, does Chris think that James likes Jasmine? Because if he did, then he's totally wrong. James obviously likes Angie, who may be six years older than him, but that doesn't matter.

Love is blind.


	6. Chapter 6

James washed more dishes that evening, and was happy when it was closing time. He saw Angie taking her hair down, it looked like a wave of caramel. He stared. Then Chris pushed him forward and he fell on the floor. "Chris!" James yelled.

Chris laughed, "Sorry bro, watch where you're standing next time. And don't make it easy for someone to follow your gaze."

James got up, and Angie was walking towards him. "Hey are you alright?" She asked. Her voice was sweet like honey, James thought. "Um, yeah, yeah, I'm..alright. Chris is just being a _jerk_."

Chris was still laughing. His laughter irritated James. "So, uh, where are you going?" He asked her. _What a stupid question James! She's obviously going home!_ James thought.

"Home." She said.

_Duh!_

"Do you wanna go get some-"

"Didn't we go through this already?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, you said no." James sighed, "Well I should get going."

"Same here." Angie said, she kissed James' cheek again, and left. James smiled, that was twice already that she kissed him on the cheek. According to James' mind they were already dating.

He got his car keys and left. Out in the parking lot he saw someone having trouble with their car. As he got closer he realized it was Jasmine. He walked up to her, "Hey, do you need some help?" He asked.

Jasmine turned around, "Yeah, my car won't start."

"Well, why don't you open the hood and I'll take a look."

Jasmine did as told, and opened the hood. James looked through, "Uh huh...huh...hey could you try starting you car again?"

Jasmine turned the car on, and nothing happened.

James stood, "Well, I think I know the problem."

"What?"

"Your battery is out."

"So I gotta get a new one?"

"Yup." James closed the hood.

Jasmine sighed, and hit the car, "this car is a piece of crap."

"You want a ride? I'll be happy to take you." James offered. Jasmine's heart was doing flips, she was nervous. "Sure." she said.

James unlocked his car, and they both got in. "Nice car." She complemented.

"Thanks, sixteenth birthday gift, courtesy of my dad."

James started his car and drove off, "you don't live too far from here, do you?" he asked.

"Just a couple of minutes."

There was a moment of silence then James spoke up, "Do you have any little brothers or sisters?" he asked.

Jasmine nodded, "I have a little sister and a little brother on the way."

"How old is your sister?"

"She's four."

They stopped at a red light, "Can I ask you something?" James asked.

"Sure."

"Do you like having a little sister?"

"To be honest, I wasn't to thrilled about it at first. But I learned to live with her. She actually cheers me up sometimes, and she's adorable."

James looked ahead. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Kinda."

"I'm all ears if you wanna tell me what's wrong. If you don't thats cool too."

I took a minute before James responded. "Yesterday, I found out I was getting a baby brother or sister."

"That's great."

James stopped the car in front of a house. "No, it's not great."

"Why don't you want a baby brother or sister?"

"Because I'm an only child. I've learned to live by myself with no other kids around. I don't know if you've noticed, but I can selfish. And I honestly don't want another kid around to get more attention than me. I barely even get any attention." James leaned his forehead on the steering wheel.

Jasmine honestly didn't know what to do. She ended up patting James on the back. "It's okay." she said.

"Whatever." James mumbled.

Jasmine opened the car door, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." He said, and before Jasmine closed the door James spoke up, "Do you need a ride tomorrow? You know after school?" He asked.

"That would be great." She said, "Bye James."

"Bye Jasmine."

James watched as Jasmine walked to her front door and opened it. He saw a little girl run towards Jasmine. Jasmine picked her up and hugged her. She turned around and waved at James. James waved back, and smiled at the cute moment Jasmine and her sister shared. Would he ever have a cute moment like that? Probably not.


	7. Chapter 7

Fox was already asleep by the time James got home. His parents were asleep too. He walked upstairs and plopped down on his bed.

BEEP! BEEP!

James reached over and turned off his alarm clock. He tried to get out of bed, but ended up falling on the floor. Fox jumped on him and licked his face. James smiled, then got up. He took a quick shower, threw some clothes on, and went downstairs for breakfast. His dad was already there reading the newspaper and sipping coffee from his favorite mug.

"Good morning." James said quietly when he entered the kitchen. His dad didn't even look up to acknowledge his son. James got out a bowl, and poured some Lucky Charms. He sat down and ate quietly. His dad put the newspaper down, "So James, your mom tells me you didn't want to talk about the baby yesterday."

James had a mouthful of cereal, he swallowed before he talked, "I was about to go to work, if we would've talked I would've been late."

Landon faced James, "So we can talk now right? I mean you still have half an hour before you leave for school."

James looked down at his bowl of floating marshmallows, "Actually I'd prefer not to talk."

"Too bad, because we're gonna."

James suddenly felt sick, he had mixed emotions about this subject, and didn't know how to handle it.

"Now James, are you jealous of the-"

Landon didn't get to finish because James threw up on the table. The puke splattered on Landon's blazer. James felt bad, he immediately got up, grabbed some paper towels, and cleaned up the mess. It was disgusting but nothing compared to unclogging a toilet.

After the throw up incident, Landon went into the laundry room, threw his blazer in the washer machine and put on a clean one. James didn't mean to throw up, just talking about the baby makes him nauseous. He'd leave for school soon. James heard Landon call his name from the laundry room. He didn't want to talk to his dad, he really just wanted to get out the house. He heard his footsteps getting closer, so James grabbed his backpack and left. He hopped in his car and drove to school.

Once school was in sight, James got calmer. He was actually glad to be there. He parked the car and went to the courtyard. His friends, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were already there.

"James it's about time you got here." said Kendall.

"You okay dude? You seem kinda sick." Logan said.

"I threw up this morning." James said.

"Dude you shouldn't have come to school then. you should've stayed home." Logan suggested.

"No way! I want to get out that house. Besides I feel better."

"Alright, if you say so. By the way, why weren't you able to hang out with us this weekend?" Logan asked.

James shrugged, "I was busy." Actually James didn't want his friends to find out that he got a job. L.A. highschool was sort of a rich, prep school. All the kids got what they wanted from their parents, so they didn't have to work. James would be the laughing stock of the whole school if they found out. At this school, image is everything, so if you didn't have image then you were excluded from everything, clubs, sports, and much more. James couldn't let that happen to him. He was apart of the football team, he was popular, and he had girls crawling all over him. That's why he was single, he wanted to be in a relationship but there were so many girls to choose from. Then he spotted Jasmine walking into the courtyard.

"Hey guys I gotta go, I'll see you guys in math." James said, then started walking away.

"James where are you going?" asked Carlos.

"No where." James said.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos turned around to face each other.

"Something's up with James." Carlos said.

"Yup." Kendall said.

Then the bell rang, everyone was going in the building. Except for James. He caught up with Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine." He said.

"Hey James."

"Uh, where ya headed?"

Jasmine looked at her schedule, "Science." James looked at her schedule.

"You have all honors classes, you're really smart."

"Well how do you think I got into this school?" She smiled.

"I thought your parents had paid." James said.

"My parents don't have that kind of money. "

"Oh, well do you need help looking for your science class? I mean we're already late, and me helping you will be my excuse for being late, and you're new so thats your excuse."

"Sure."

They walked into school, and down the hallway. James turned to Jasmine, "By the way I should probably tell you, this is a rich prep schoool, so don't tell anybody you have a job."

"Why?"

"Because they'll not want to be friends with you, kids here think working is icky."

"Do people know that you have a job?"

James covered Jasmine's mouth with his hand, "Shh..." He took his hand away. "Don't say that outloud someone might hear you." James whispered.

"No one's around."

"That doesn't matter, if anyone finds out that the James Diamond has a job, then my whole popularity and reputation will come crashing down."

"Does that really matter to you?"

James threw his hands up in the air, "Yes!"

"Okay, I won't say anything." Jasmine promised.

"thank you, and by the way be careful of the girls here, they like to pick on fresh meat. You know what I mean?"

Jasmine nodded. They were standing outside of the science room.

"Well this is where I drop you off, and after school come to the football field and sit on the bleachers. After that we'll leave to you now where. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks for pointers." Jasmine said.

"Bye." James waved, and Jasmine waved back before entering the science room.


	8. Chapter 8

James went to class,gave the teacher his excuse for being late and sat down in his usual spot. In the back, next to Carlos and Kendall, and behind Logan.

"Dude where were you?" Asked Kendall.

"Somewhere." James replied.

"Somewhere like where?" Asked Carlos.

James opened his notebook and began writing down the problems the teacher had written on the board. Logan turned around, "you're hiding something from us."

"And we want to know." said Kendall.

James was getting a little mad, why couldn't his friends just leave him alone? There is this thing called personal information. "Why do you guys need to know?" Asked James.

"Because you haven't been yourself lately." said Carlos.

"It's personal stuff guys, I don't fell comfortable telling you."

"Dude we're like brothers, you can tell us anything!." said Logan.

"But I don't want to tell you guys anything." James pressed down harder on his pencil.

"Come on. It can't be _that_ personal, right?" said Carlos.

The tip of James' pencil broke, he got up and went to sharpen it. He stopped by the teacher's desk before he came back. He grabbed his belongings and went to the front of the classroom and sat in an empty seat.

"I think he's pretty pissed at us." said Kendall.

"We didn't do anything wrong." said Carlos.

"We kept asking questions."Logan said.

After math, and history were over, it was lunch time. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sat at their usual lunch table. Carlos was picking at his food.

"You know for a rich kid school, their food is terrible." Carlos poked the green gooey stuff on his tray.

"I don't even think this is macaroni and cheese." Logan said. Kendall nudged Carlos and Logan. James had avoided them in Math and in history, so he was surprised when James was walking towards them at lunch. James sat down.

"Look who decided to join us." Kendall said. James gave a half smile.

"Just tell us what's going on, so then we'll stop asking you questions." Carlos said.

James was stirring his applesauce with his spoon.

"You guys really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

James looked at them, "I'm getting a baby brother or sister."

James told them part of the story. The other part was him getting a job, but he would never tell that to his friends. No matter how close they all were.

"That's not so bad." Logan said.

"Yes it is!" James replied.

"How?" asked Kendall.

"I don't know it just is." James laid his head down on the table.

"Sounds like your jealous of the new baby." Logan said. Of course Logan would say that, he's into all that doctoral and phsycological stuff.

"I'm not jealous." James said.

"Well you act like getting a sibling is a bad thing, you should be happy. You're getting a new member of the family." said Kendall.

"I got a new member about a month ago, remember? When I got Fox? I don't need another one." Then out of nowhere, James saw Jasmine out of the corner of his eye. She didn't know where to sit. James was thinking about going over to her and asking her if she wanted to sit with him and the guys, but a girl went up to her and asked before James had a chance. James looked at the girl, her name was Melinda. James had to do a project with her one time, so he knows her. And she is a good friend, so Jasmine has a good friend to start off with. That relieved James, he thought she'd be dragged into one of those snobby girls group. He'd hate to see Jasmine acting all preppy, and girly. He liked her the way she was.

"James what are you looking at?" asked Carlos.

Kendall and Logan followed his gaze.

"You're looking at the new girl!" They said.

Chris was right, it was easy for someone to follow his gaze. James blushed.

"No I wasn't." He said.

"Dude you're blushing, of course you were." said Logan.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Kendall snickered.

Here we go again, for the record James does not like Jasmine. He's just looking out for her, that's what friends do.

"Guys I don't have a crush." James said.

"Then why were you looking at her?" Carlos questioned.

"She's new here, I was just making sure she's hanging out with the right kind of people."

Logan took a look at Jasmine, "Why would you care? It's not like you know her."

"I do know her."

The guys looked at James, they wanted to know how James knows her.

"Give us the info." Carlos said.

So James explained how he met Jasmine, but he didn't say anything about working. He just said that they met in a restaurant, when James accidently bumped into her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall looked at the new girl, "You know she's actually pretty attractive."

"Yeah, I guess." James shrugged, like he said before he wasn't into Jasmine.

"You mind if I get to know her...better?" Kendall smirked.

"Why are you asking me?" James asked.

"Cause you said you're her friend, so just wanna make sure..."

"Dude, I told you I didn't like her like that, if you wanna date her go for it."

Kendall smiled, "Thanks buddy." He got up, popped his collar and strutted his way towards Jasmine. James, Carlos, and Logan watched from afar. Kendall reached the table Jasmine was sitting at, "Hello...gorgeous." Kendall smiled. Jasmine looked up, "uh, hi." she said. She didn't know who Kendall was.

"I'm Kendall, one of James' best friends."

"Jasmine."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to get some pizza after school?"

"Can't." Jasmine replied.

"Why not?"

"I got stuff to do, but if you play football like James, then I'll be at your practice this afternoon."

"Well then it's a good thing I play football." smiled Kendall. "Well it was nice meeting you Jasmine, and I'll be looking forward to seeing you at practice."

"Okay, bye Kendall." Jasmine waved.

Kendall walked back to his table, he slid in his seat, "She's so in to me."

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

"They way she looked at me, I could see it in her eyes." Kendall replied.

The rest of the day zoomed by. The guys were already in their jerseys and helmets, getting ready for practice. James was one of the MVP's of his team, he was the quarterback. He was a fast runner, and scored most of the touch downs.

"You guys ready for this?" James asked, as he walked up to his friends in the locker room.

"Yeah!" Carlos said.

"More or less." Logan responded.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked.

Then James spotted Kendall looking out the door, and up at the bleachers. James went over to him,"Kendall."

Kendall turned around, "What?"

"Are you ready for practice?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

James scanned Kendall, he didn't have any of his gear on. "Dude, you're not even ready!"

"Don't worry about it James, I'll be ready."

"Well you better hurry up, or else Coach is gonna get really mad at you, and stop staring at Jasmine."

"Dude, I'm not staring at her, I'm just observing her from afar."

James turned around, and saw Coach walking towards him and Kendall.

"Knight!" Coach yelled.

Kendall quickly turned around, "Yeah coach?"

"Stop staring out the damn door, and get your ass into your uniform!"

"Yes sir!"

It was hot outside, Jasmine was sitting at the top of the bleachers. She had her shirt on earlier but took it off, so now she was in a tank top. She waited for the guys to come out onto the field. She saw cheerleaders practicing on the other side of the field. Jasmine would love to be a cheerlaeder, but she has other things in her way. Finally the football players started coming out onto the field, Jasmine searched for James. She finally spotted him and waved, James smiled at her and waved back. Kendall was the last one out, and he was trying to walk and tie his shoes at the same time.

The guys had to do some drills, run, jog, sprint, tackle eachother, and push those padded metal things across the field. After about an hour or two the coach gave them a break.

James and the guys walked up the bleachers to where Jasmine was at. They all had sweat dripping down their faces. James took off his helmet. "Jasmine, these are my friends. That's Carlos, Logan, and Kendall."

"Hi." Jasmine said.

"Hey." Carlos, and Logan said.

"I met you earlier."Kendall said, sitting next her.

Jasmine sniffed the air, "You guys are really gonna need a shower after practice."

"We know, happens everyday." Carlos said.

"So Jasmine, how was your first day?" James asked.

"It was better than I thought. I have two friends, Melinda and Lauren."

"Those are two very nice girls I know, so they should be good friends." James said.

"Of course James would know them." Kendall turned to Jasmine, "he knows just about every girl in this school."

"And has just about every girl all over him." Logan added.

James shrugged, "what can I say? I'm a chick magnet."

Inside Jasmine's mind, she was agreeing with James, but she didn't want him to know.

"So, do you like James?" Carlos asked.

"No." Jasmine replied.

James looked at Jasmine, did she just say "no"? James could've sworn Jasmine liked him. Why doesn't she? maybe she likes Kendall. But he could kinda tell that Jasmine was lying. Eveyone else might not see it but he could. He's so used to having a every girl like him.

Kendall smiled, Jasmine didn't like James. Finally a girl who doesn't like him, that means Kendall may have a shot at love with this girl.

**I'm gonna stop right there. REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

After their break, coach called them back to the field. The guys did more drills, and by the end of the practice they were all drenched in smelly sweat. James had told Jasmine to wait for him in front of the school, while he showered and changed in the locker room.

James made sure he was first to take a shower and change. He didn't want his friends to question him about where he was going with Jasmine. He rushed out the locker room with his duffle bag with his football gear. James walked to the front of the school and saw Jasmine waiting for him.

When Jasmine looked at James, she saw his hair dripping wet. It made him look even more attractive than he already was.

"Come on!" He yelled out to Jasmine. He got in the drivers seat, and Jasmine got in the passengers seat. And they drove off towards Bayer's.

"So did you enjoy watching our football practice?" He asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, watching a bunch of guys getting sweaty is really fun."

"For real" James said.

"Alright, it wasn't that bad. But I will admit though, I was kinda boring."

"Oh, well I assume you got some homework done."

"Yeah."

When they finally reached Bayer's they saw a guy working on Jasmine's car in the parking lot.

"Hey that's my dad." Jasmine said.

James looked at the man, he was tall, had dark hair but was starting to get some gray hairs, he looked like he worked out, and he had tan skin.

"Really?" James asked.

Jasmine nodded, she got out the car and ran towards her dad. Yep, she was a daddy's girl.

"Dad!" She said, and gave her dad a hug. Her dad gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"How's my girl?" He asked.

"Great." Jasmine smiled. James walked towards them to get to the back door that the employees had to use.

"James! come here!" Jasmine said. James walked over to Jasmine and her dad.

"Dad, this is James, he's the nice boy who gave me a ride today."

Jasmine's dad stuck out his hand, and James shook it. Her dad had a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, James." He said,

"Nice to meet you too sir." Jame said.

Jasmine's dad smiled, "thanks for giving my daughter a ride today."

"It was no problem, and by the way, your daughter is really smart. I had no idea she had all honors classes." James said.

"She gets it from her grandma."

"Okay, well I have to go work now dad."

"Okay, when you're done with your shift, your car will be fixed."

"Thanks dad, bye." Jasmine hugged her dad, and walked in the back door.

"Bye." James said shyly.

"Bye James."

When James entered the building, he had already decided that he liked Jasmine's dad. He seemed like a good guy, unlike James' dad. James wishes he had a dad like Jasmine's. But no. Landon was a boring business man. He paid more attention to his work than his own son. That bothered James. When he was younger his dad would play with him, and take him to the park and play catch. As he got older, he felt like his dad was neglecting him. There wasn't that same connection there was years ago.

James put on his apron, and proceeded to his job. Most of the time his shift consisted of washing dishes, and ocassionally mopping the floor. James was in the locker room with Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine."

"Yeah?"

"Your dad seems really nice." James said.

"He is." Jasmine smiled, "And I could tell by his eyes that he thinks you're a good kid."

"How do you know?"

"My dad just knows a good guy when he sees one."

James smiled at that, he was a good kid, but no one ever said that to him.

The day ended as quickly as it started. Before James knew it, he was back in the locker room, taking off his apron. He heard Angie talking to someone on her phone. James wasn't trying to be nosy, but he really wanted to know who she was talking to. Because when she hung up she said "I love you." to whoever was on the other line.

James casually walked closer to Angie.

"Hey Angie." James said.

Angie turned around, "hey James, I haven't seen you all day."

"Me neither, how-" James got interrupted when Chris walked in the locker room and said. "Hey Angie how's your new boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? James' heart sank. Was that who Angie was talking to?

"He's great, Chris." Angie said.

"You have a b-boyfriend now?" James asked.

"Yeah, she does." Chris said, wrapping an arm around Angie's waist. Angie pushed him off, "I'll never date you Chris."

"i know you want to." Chris smirked.

"No I don't. I have Ethan now." said Angie.

Angie looked at James, he looked heart broken. He couldn't belive what he had just heard. Angie had a boyfriend named Ethan.

"What's wrong James?" Angie asked with concern.

"Nothing...I just thought, you'd wait for me." James choked out.

"Aw James, but lets get realistic here. We're six years apart, it would've never happened." Angie said.

James felt like someone ripped his heart out, tore it to pieces, stomped on it, burned it, and threw the ashes away in a ditch. Then he heard a car honk outside.

"That's Ethan, bye James."

James just stood there while Angie left. He put a hand over his heart, just when he thought he found love, it slipped away to an older probably better looking guy.

**Aw James' heart is broken. ): That's what happens when he likes an older woman. **

**REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

James walked with Jasmine out to the parking lot. He head hung low.

"What's wrong James?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing." James mumbled.

" okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

After a few seconds James opened his mouth. "She doesn't love me."

Jasmine stopped, "Who?"

"Angie, she doesn't love me."

Jasmine didn't know what to say, "Well...you guys are six years apart."

"Love has no limits." James said.

"That's true, but what I'm saying is that maybe you and Angie weren't meant to be." She got her car keys out of her pocket.

James sighed, "Yeah..." He didn't want to admit this, but it was true,"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should like girls my age."

"That would be helpful." Jasmine said, "Bye James." She started walking towards her car.

"Jasmine wait!" James said.

Jasmine turned around, "What?" James ran up to her, and hugged her. Jasmine really enjoyed the hug. She didn't want it to end.

"What was that for?" Jasmine asked when James pulled away.

"You're my friend now, all my friends get hugs." James said smiling.

"So you give the guys hugs too?"

"Well with them, its different. We give each other man-hugs or bro-hugs if you would. My girl-friends get different hugs."

"See you tomorrow, James."

"Bye."

THE NEXT DAY

Jasmine was again sitting on the bleachers after school, watching the guy's football practice even though she said it was boring. She brought her ipod with her so she'd be entertained.

It took forever for the practice to be over, but when it was Jasmine hopped down the bleachers, and waited for the guys to come out.

And today, Kendall was the first one out the locker room. Which was unusual because usually he's always the last one. When he saw Jasmine he grinned from ear to ear. He held something behind his back.

"Hey Jasmine." He said, smoothly. He tried to remian cool.

"Hey Kendall."

"I got something for you." He said, and took a flower from behind his back. It was a rose.

"Aw, thanks Kendall, but you didn't have to."

Kendall stopped her, "I wanted to." Jasmine smiled and sniffed the rose. Her nose crinkled.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why does the rose smell like sweat?"

"Oh! It was in my dufflebag along with my other gear. Sorry if it smells bad, I can get you another one if you want."

"Kendall it's okay, I'll just spray something on it when I get home."

'Oh, okay." Then the rest of the guys came out.

"What up Jasmine?" Carlos said.

"Hey Carlos, hey Logan."

"Hey." Logan said.

"Hey Jasmine, where'd you get the flower?" James asked.

"Kendall gave it to me." She said. Carlos and Logan gave out a small whistle. James' stomach made a small knot. He was a little bothered by this. He looked at Kendall.

"It was a welcome gift." Kendall said.

"Okay..."

**James seems a little jealous xD REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The guys and Jasmine were walking to their cars. James, Logan, and Carlos were walking behind Kendall and Jasmine.

"So Jasmine, I was hoping we could go get some pizza later." Kendall said.

James strained to listen.

"I'd love to Kendall." she said. And the knot in James' stomach got tighter. "But I can't." The knot loosened.

"Oh okay..." Kendall was a disappointed but he tried not to let it show.

"I just have to do a lot of chores and homework when I get home." Jasmine explained.

"I see...well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Of course." Jasmine gave Kendall a small hug, "Again, thanks for the rose."

"No problem."

Kendall walked off to his car. The rest of the guys said their good byes and left. James hung back. "See you at you know where?" James asked.

"Yup." she said.

A WEEK LATER...

When James and Jasmine got to work that afternoon, there was literally no one there. Not even the customers. The place looked deserted. Addison was at the cash register looking bored as ever. The two went up to her.

"Addison, where is everybody?" James asked.

"I've never seen Bayer's look so empty." Jasmine said.

Addison looked at them and sighed, "I think Bayer's is going out of business." she said.

James and Jasmine's mouths dropped.

"W-What? How? Why?" James asked, he wanted answers. He had barely begun working there and the place was already going downhill.

"You know how on the way to Walmart you saw some construction going on?" Addison asked.

James and Jasmine nodded. "Well, turns out that construction ended up being another restaurant."

"So people are going there instead of here?" Jasmine asked.

"Exactly kid. That new restaurant is taking our customers." Addison added.

James didn't think that any restaurant could possibly beat Bayer's. He thought the food here was the most delicious food ever.

"So no customers, no business, no jobs, no pay." Addison said, "Mr. Stephens is in his office and hasn't left since this morning."

"He must be taking this really hard." Jasmine said.

There was a moment of silence. "We gotta do something about this." James said.

"Like what?" Addison asked.

James shrugged, "I don't know...I think we should remind the people of how good Bayer's is."

"And how do we do that?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know...OR! we could check the new restaurant out. Addison what's it called?" James said.

"I think it's called The Grill or something like that."

James looked at Addison then grabbed Jasmine's hand and ran outside."Let's go Jasmine."

It wasn't until a few seconds after that Jasmine noticed she was holding James' hand. She felt heat going to her cheeks, but tried to keep from blushing. She was holding James' hand! She couldn't believe it. They ran out to the parking lot of Bayer's to James' car.

"Come on." He said and unlocked the doors. They both got in, and James drove to The Grill.


	13. Chapter 13

The two pulled up in the parking lot of The Grill. "Whoa, this place is packed." James said. Jasmine looked out the window and saw some familiar faces walking towards the entrance. She nudged James, "Look, it's Parker, Chris, Bailey, and Sebastian."

"What are they doing here?" James asked. Jasmine shrugged, "I don't know." She faced James,"So James, what's the plan?"

"Okay, so...I was thinking we go in, check the place out, order some food, taste the food, and see if it's better than Bayers."

Jasmine looked at James for a few seconds, "You just want some food, don't you?"

"That may be true." he said. She slapped his arm playfuly, "Let's go."

They got out the car and walked to the entrance. There was a long line of people waiting to be seated. The restaurant itself looked pretty fancy. There were marble columns every which way, marble tiles, and a big chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.

"This place looks way better than Bayers." James whispered.

"Stop dissing on our restaurant." She whispered.

"Sorry.."

Out of the corner of her eye Jasmine saw two familiar people sitting in the middle of the room. "Look, it's Angie and Ethan." Jasmine pointed. James looked in the direction she was pointing. Sure enough, he saw Angie..._and Ethan_. "Holy crap...that's Ethan? He's pretty buff.." James said.

"They're probably on a date." Jasmine said. James just ignored what Jasmine said, Angie broke his heart, but he still didn't like the fact that she was dating Ethan. Oh, how he hated Ethan, but by the looks of it, Ethan could probably sanp James into two pieces if he even got close to Angie. His muscles were bulging and he wasn't even flexing.

By now the line got shorter and James and Jasmine were almost to the front.

Jasmine's stomach growled, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry, huh?" said James.

"Okay, I will admit, I am hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Same here."

They finally reached the front.

"How many?" asked the lady at the podium.

"Two." James said.

"Right this way." Said the lady. They were taken to a table in the back, and had a good view of everything in the restaurant.

"Here are your menus. Someone will be with you momentarily." Then the lady left. Jasmine stared at the menu, "this isn't a menu...it's a freakin' book!" James was already looking through the thick menu.

"Better start looking through it." he said.

"Maybe that's way this place is popular. It has a lot more choices for food." said Jasmine.

"Could be."

After what seemed like an hour of waiting a waitress showed up at the table. "hi my name is Melanie and I'll be taking your order toady." She took out her pen and notepad. "What would you like to drink?"

"Pepsi." Said James.

"Same here." Jasmine said.

"Okay I'll be back in a few." Then Melanie left. There was a silence between the two frends. They were both looking around, making observations. James was looking where the waiters and waitresses came in and out of. "jasmine."

"What?"

"You see where the waiters and waitresses are coming out of?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's supposed to be the kitchen." He said. Jasmine looked confused, "That doesn't look like a kitchen."

"Do you see people in white coats and pants?"

Jasmine nodded, "Trust me Jasmine, its the kitchen."

"I don't see any pots or pans, or sinks or anything." She said.

"exactly."

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

James faced Jasmine, "Something tells me that's not a 'REAL' kitchen." he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Then they quieted down. Melanie came back with their drinks.

"Two pepsi's for the lovely couple."

"Oh we're not dating." Jasmine said.

"Oops, sorry, anyway what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have the Mega burger." James said.

Melanie wrote James' order down.

"I'll have what he's having." Jasmine said.

"Okay." Melanie said and left once more, and took their menus. "are you sure you can finish a Mega burger?" James asked.

"It can't be _that _big can it?"

"Depends on how you define Mega."

"If I don't finish it, would you want it?" she asked.

"Sure." James smiled, and took a sip of his pepsi.

"Alright, so about the kitchen.."

"They don't make food the way we do..I just...I have this feeling, ya know?"

Jasmine nodded understanding what James was saying.

"I feel it in my gut." James said. Jasmine stopped him for a moment.

"Wait, you think the food isn't real?"

"Well sorta, yeah. That's basically what I'm saying."

"But you're still gonna eat it?" she asked. James nodded, "I'm so hungry right now, I don't care what I eat."

Once Melanie came back with the food, the two dove in, hunger taking the best of them. The Mega burger was as big as the plate was in diameter, or so thats how Jasmine saw it. And surprisingly Jasmine was lamost done with her burger while James was halfway through with his. Jasmine took her final bite and laid back in her chair. She put a hand over her stomach, which she thought was about to burst. James took his final bite and burped so loud the whole restaurant turned to look at him. "Sorry." He apologized to the people.

"that was embarassing." Jasmine whispered.

"Sorry, it slipped." James siad.

Jasmine looked around, everyone was still staring at them.

"We should go." she said.

"Agreed."

Melanie came by with the check and set it on the table. The two of them reached for it at the same time.

"What are yoou doing?" James asked Jasmine.

"I'm gonna pay." Jasmine said.

"No,no,no, I don't think so. I'm the guy I'll pay."

"This isn't a date remember? You don't have to pay."

James pointed behinda Jasmine, "hey whats that?"

Jasmine turned around to look, while James snatched the check. Jasmine turned around, "Fine you pay." she said.

"Yes, I win." James opened the check and looked at it in disbelief.

"Hey, how about I pay half, and you pay half?"

"How much is it?" asked Jasmine, and took the check from James' hands. Her jaw dropped.

"One hundred and twenty dollars?"

"This place is rigged." James said.

"We only ordered two burgers and two drinks, how's that possible?"

"Remember the size of the burgers?" he asked.

"Oh yeah..."

**I'd keep writing guys, but I'm pretty busy. So yeah...REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Its been awhile huh?**

The two paid and left The Grill. As they were walking towards James' car, Jasmine was trying to think of a way to get people to go back to Bayers.

"How do we do it?" She asked James.

"How do we do what?"

"Ya know..." she said, "How do we get people to go back to Bayers instead of this place?"

James put his keys in the car, "I don't know."

The car started and they drove back to Bayers. Addison was still at the cash register.

"Any customers?" James asked.

"Nope." Addison said, she looked really, really, really, bored.

"How was The Grill?" Addison asked. James and Jasmine looked at each other.

"Well the place is definetly expensive." James said.

"And the food is pretty good." Jasmine added.

"But! I think the food is fake. Artificial, if you would." James said. Addison looked at James with curiosity in her eyes, "This could be good."

"What do you mean?" James asked her.

"Fake food isn't healthy, right?" Addison asked.

"Right." said Jasmine.

"So you have to show the people how the food is fake."

"But we don't know for sure." James stated.

"You seemed pretty sure back at the restaurant." Jasmine said.

"I don't want to say stuff and then be proved wrong."

Addison walked to the front of the cash register, "Here's what you guys do. You go in as employees and see how the food is made. If its fake you show it to the customers, and if it's real then Bayers goes out of business."

"Thats a lot of responsibility." James said.

"But you guys can do it right?" James and Jasmine looked at each other and back at Addison.

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" Jasmine asked gesturing towards James and herself.

"You guys can do this, besides I wouldn't want to get in trouble if you guys got caught while I was with y'all."

James didn't say anything for awhile, "I'll think about it."

Then he left Bayers with Jasmine following behind him.

"James." she said, James turned around.

"What?"

"If you decide to go under cover I'll go with you."

James half-smiled, "You'd go with me?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Thanks." James said, and hugged Jasmine. Jasmine hugged back, she loved being in those muscular arms of his. She was sad when he let go.

"See you tomorrow." James said.

"Bye."

James got in his car and drove home. He liked the fact that if he decided to go along with the plan then he'd have a partner in crime. He pulled into the driveway, and went inside. His mom was in the kitchen, washing dishes. She saw James in the doorway, "You missed dinner." she said.

"Sorry, I didn't know I'd be gone for that long."

"Your dad wants to talk to you, he's in his office."

James sighed, whatever his dad wanted to talk about he just hoped it wouldn't get him mad. James quietly walked towards his dads office in the house. He knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." He heard his father say.

He stepped in.

"Have a seat James." His dad motioned for him to sit in the chair across from his desk. James sat down.

His dad took off his reading glasses, "Listen, James..."

"Yeah dad?"

"Since we're having the baby and all..."

James huffed at the word baby. He actually forgot he was getting a baby brother or sister, and was happy until his dad mentioned it just now.

"What aout the baby?" James asked through clenched teeth.

"We need to save money, so then we have enough for the baby's food, clothes, and other necessities."

James looked at his dad suspiciously, "What are-"

"I'm taking your car away James."

James' mouth hung open, like he wasn't quite sure he heard his dad right.

"W-What?"

"I need to take your car away so then we can save money for the baby."

James stood up, "You can't do this to me."

"Sorry, bud."

James got mad, "Why? What did I ever do to you to deserve this? Huh? How am I supposed to go to school and work now?"

"James calm down, you have a bike don't you?"

James stormed out of the office, "I hate that freakin baby!" He yelled. James ran outside to his car, hopped in, and drove away. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away. He couldn't believe it, this new unborn baby was taking everything away from him. James ended up at the beach. He parked the car and just sat in it, taking in the last moments with his beloved car.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered to his car. He watched the waves come crashing dwon on the shore for a good hour, then he finally decided it was time to go home. He was still very mad at his dad. There couldv'e been other ways to save money. He pulled into the driveway, and didn't want to get out. So he ended up spending the night in the backseat.

James woke up to the sound of his car door being opened. He squinted his eys to see who it was. He saw his opening the door. The sunlight made it harder for him to see his dad. James was still pretty pissed about last night.

"morning James, sleep well?" James got up slowly, "don't talk to me." he said, still sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and got out the car.

"take the car, I don't need it anymore." There was anger in James' voice. He walked inside and went straight up to his room.

"Hey there boy." Fox ran up to James and licked him. James was happy to see his puppy.

"I have to go to schol Fox, but I promise when I get back we'll go for a walk." James petted Fox for another minute and did his morning routine.

He then went to the garage and took out his silver bmx bike. It was in pretty good shape. He pettled down the driveway and went to school.

James wasn't always late but today he was. He put his bike on the bike rack, and din't bother to lock it. No one would take a football players stuff. He rushined in and went to his first class. The day went slow, nothing new happened until lunch. The guys sat at their usual table and Jasmine joined them.

"Hey Jasmine?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are your friends jealous cause you're friends with four football players?"

"Some are."

Carlos smiled to himself, he knows theres a girl out there that wants him.

"Hey Jasmine, I brought you something." Kendall said, and pulled out a bag of cookies. He handed them to her. James saw this, as he was eating his mac n cheese. He didn't like it, not one bit. He didn't like Jasmine, or did he? He has very mixed feelings about her. He wasn't sure, but the fact that Kendall was trying to get Jasmine to like him made James uneasy.

"Thanks Kendall." SHe said.

"Where are my cookies Kendall?" James asked, he was joking but he was very serious about it.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough. I'll bring you some another day." Kendall replied. James nodded slighty and continued to eat his food.

"Jasmine, I heard there was gonna be pop quiz in science today." Logan said.

"Pop quiz? Science? No big deal." Jasmine said.

"We got this in the bag."

"How can you guys be so smart?" Carlos asked. Logan and Jasmine both shrugged.

"Its in our genes." Replied Logan. After a little more random talk, Jasmine turned to James, "You were late today." She whispered.

"I know." he whispered back.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda down."

"I'll tell you later." said James and finished his food.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The guys were going out to their cars. Then James forgot he didn't have his car anymore. He slowly went to the bike rack and got on his bmx.

"Dude, where's your car?" Carlos asked.

"I got it taken away." James siad with no emotion.

"What'd you do _this _time.?" Logan asked.

"I...didn't do anything/"

"Than why'd you get taken away?" Asked Kendall.

"Save money."

"Wy?"

James went up to Kendall and looked at him straight in the eye, "Ask my dad." he said angrily, and rode away from the guys.

"He's pissed." Logan said.

"Ya think?"

Jasmine was with them and saw all of it. Kendall turned to her, "do you know whats wrong with him?"

"If I did I'd tell you, but I have no idea."

**REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

James rode his bike to the park. He hated his dad so much, and he hated the baby even more. He put his bike up against a tree, and sat down in the grass. He had his head in his hands, trying to think. What about? He had no idea.

Jasmine got in her car and drove her usual way home, which included passing the park. As she was driving past the park she saw James sitting in the grass. She parked her car and quietly walked over to James.

"Hey James, you okay?" she asked.

James looked up, "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

Jasmine sat next to him, "You can tell me, if you want to. If not, then thats okay."

"You always say that." James said.

"I think personal information is personal. If the person wants you to know then they'll tell you. If not then its their business, not yours."

James looked at her when she spoke. She spoke calmly, and soothingly. He liked her voice.

"Wow, if only the guys thought the way you did. My business, not theirs."

Jasmine looked around, not knowing what to say next.

"I like your bike."

"Thanks, I got it a year or two ago when I wanted to become a professional bmx rider."

"What do you want to be now?" she asked.

He looked deep into her brown eyes, and he found something. Something he always looks for when he meets somebody, but never quite found it. Trust. He felt like he could trust her with anything he told her.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Promise."

James held up his pinky, and Jasmine interwined her pinky with his. James sighed, "I want to be an actor."

"Then do it." Jasmine said.

"I can't."

Jasmine frowned, "Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because you're afraid of people making fun of you if you join the theatre club?"

james chuckled, "Wow, you're good."

"I've been told, but you should definetly join the theatre club."

"But-"

"No buts, if acting is what you really want to do then go for it.

"What about work, and football?"

"You can talk to Mr. Stephens about changing your shift."

James sighed, "Thats only if Bayer's doesn't go out of business."

"Oh yeah forgot about that."

The two just sat there in silence, Jasmine pulled on some grass, and James just looked down.

"You know...the only reason I don't have my car anymore, is because my dad took it away to save money for the baby."

"Ah, now it all makes sense." Jasmine said.

James was confused, "What makes sense?"

"When you were talking to the guys earlier you sounded all mad. Now I know why."

"That baby is taking everything away from me."

"You'll be fine." said Jasmine and patted James on the back.

"I hope so...hey how long have we been here?"

Jasmine checked her phone, "About an hour."

"Crap."

"What?"

"I promised I'd take Fox for a walk after school."

"Who's Fox?"

James got up and grabbed his bike, "My puppy."

"Aw, I didn't know you had a puppy." Jasmine said.

"Do you want to walk Fox with me?" James asked.

"I'd love to, do you want to put your bike in the back of my car? I'll drive you home."

James looked surprised, girls usually don't offer guys rides. He just nodded and put his bike in the back of her car. He then got in the passengers seat and they drove towards James' house. Jasmine pulled up in the driveway and looked at the size of James' house.

"Whoa, nice house."

"Thanks." James said and got out, he got his bike from the back and brought it in to the garage. He went to the drivers side of Jasmine's car.

"You can come inside if you want, it might take me awhile to get Fox."

Jasmine nodded and followed James inside. They quietly walked past the livingroom. James heard talking from the kitchen, his parents were in there.

They tried to sneak past the kitchen to get to the stairs, but they got spotted.

"James you're home...and you brought a friend..." Landon said. James and Jasmine walked in the kitchen.

"Dad, mom, this is my co-worker and friend, Jasmine."

"Hi." Jasmine said shyly.

"Well its good meet you." Landon said.

"Thanks, its nice to meet you too." Jasmine replied.

"Honey would you and Jasmine like a snack?"

A snack? A SNACK? Why all of a sudden she offers him and his friend a snack? She never did before, only back in elementary school when him and the guys would hang out. She stopped doing it. Or is it just because he brought home a girl-friend, does she offer him a snack.

"No thanks mom. We'll be upstairs." James said, and quickly grabbed Jasmine's hand and dragged her out the kitchen.

Jasmine was caught in surprise by James' act, she was holding his hand again. She felt her hand tingle. Once they were in James' room, James let go and then realized that he had held her hand. He felt himself blush a little, but it quickly went away when Fox jumped all over James.

"Aw James, Fox is adorable."

"Isn't he?"

"Can I pet him?"

"Go for it." Jasmine picked up Fox and petted him. Fox calmed down at her touch.

"I think he likes you." James said.

"He's so soft."

"I gotta find his leash, and treats. It might take me a moment."

"Okay, whos a good boy? huh?" Jasmine cooed at Fox.

James got Fox's leash and found the treat bag. He clipped Fox to the leash.

"Lets go." he said.

So they went downstairs and as they were passing the kitchen James' mom called out, "Where are you going James?"

"Out." James said, and he and Jasmine exited the house.

"Your parents seem nice." Jasmine said.

"Trust me, you don't know have of it."said James.


	17. Chapter 17

They walked down the street, side by side with Fox at James' heel. It was still light outside. They walked around the neighborhood and saw the guys coming around the corner on their bikes. James' heart sped up, the guys would see him hanging out with Jasmine. And he told them that he didn't like her, but he wasn't so sure now. All he knew was that if Kendall saw them together he'd get either sad or angry. But hopefully Kendall would understand, they were just friends. James was allowed to have friends that were girls and not call them girlfriends, right?

"Hey James!" Logan yelled riding up next to them. James stopped along with Jasmine and waited for the rest of the guys.

"What are you guys doing?" Kendall asked, he sounded kinda sad.

"Don't worry Kendall, I'm just walking Fox with a friend." James reassured his friend. Kendall nodded, but he was still unsure if he should believe James or not.

"I thought you two were like on a 'date'." Carlos said with quotations around the word date. Carlos would be the one to say things first without thinking.

"Carlos don't be ridiculous. I'm allowed to have friends that are girls, right?" James asked.

"I suppose."

Jasmine felt kinda hurt, the way James called her a friend. She was hoping that one day maybe they could be more than that, but James gave her the title. Friend is what she will always be to James, only because Kendall likes her. She had a feeling Kendall liked her. But! If Kendall didn't like her, would she become more with James? She had no idea.

"Wow, Jasmine you're like the only girl James hasn't tried to ask out yet." Logan said.

There was silence, did Logan mean she was ugly? Or unattractive? Logan realized what he just said.

"Wow that came out wrong!" he said.

"So what are you guys doing?" James asked the guys.

"We're going down to Seven Eleven. Gonna get some slurpees and some pizza. Wanna come?" Kendall said.

James thought for a moment, eh what the heck.

"Sure." James agreed, "How about you Jasmine?" Kendall asked.

Jasmine had to think, "I don't know, I was just gonna walk with James and then go home. My dad would get worried."

"Oh yeah, you're a daddy's girl." James joked. Jasmine slapped his arm playfully, "Shut up."

"I think thats cute. I'm sort of a momma's boy myself." Kendall said.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." Jasmine said. Fox barked, and got James' attention.

"What is it boy? Wanna treat?" James kneeled down and got out a dog biscuit. He gave it to Fox who happily ate it. James petted Fox.

"So you're not coming Jasmine?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry guys." Jasmine gave a apologetic look.

"Maybe we'll hang out some other time." Kendall said.

"Lets go." James said. So the guys rode their bikes while James and Jasmine walked back to James' house. James went inside to drop off Fox then went into the garage to retrieve his bike. They said their goodbyes to Jasmine, and she left.

On the way to Seven Eleven the guys were asking James questions.

"So...tell us James...the truth. Do you like Jasmine?" Logan asked.

James looked at Kendall, he seemed a bit nervous of his answer.

"Well?"

"She's not that bad. She is pretty cute, but if Kendall wants her, I'll let him have a shot." James said.

Kendall smiled, "Thanks man."

"Don't think I'll do this to you all the time. Its a one time thing."

They rode over some speed bumps and did some tricks on their bikes.

"But James you think every girl is cute." Carlos said.

"In their own way, but I don't usually befriend girls, ya know? Actually get to know them."

They reached the Seven Eleven parking lot.

"So what you're saying is that you'll get to know Jasmine and steal her away from Kendall?" Logan asked.

"What? No! It won't be like that. Its just that she's my friend, not every girl wants to be friends, they always want to be more. Jasmine is just my friend, and besides she's my co-worker how can I not be friends with her?" James realized what he had just said. Co-worker. His friends didn't know, boy was hein some deep water.

"Wait? What? Co-worker?" Carlos asked.

"Did I say co-worker...? I meant-" James said then took off onhis bike. His friends followed him wanting to know what he meant. James was pedaling mad-hard, he couldn't believe he jsut did that.

"James!" Logan yelled, but James kept on pedaling.

"James! JAMES!" They were all yelling his name but he didn't stop to pay attention, he didn't want to slow down and be confronted with billions of questions.

"JAMES!"

James turned his head to see what his friends wanted, but it was too late. The last thing he ehard was the honking of a big truck. The impact of his body and the massive truck sent him flying to the end of the street. Then James just lay there, not moving. Blood gushing from his head. His bike went flying with him and was just a few feet away from him, all twisted and the front wheel popped off.

"Oh my gosh! James! Buddy!" Logan yelled, he hopped off his bike and ran towards his friend. Kendall and Carlos quickly followed behind.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Logan yelled. He put his doctoral skills into action. Kendall whipped otu his phone and dialed 911.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance! My friend just got hit by a truck!"

"Calm down sir. Whats your location?"

"Uh, um..." Kendall stammered and looked at the street sign.

"Rapid Hills Street."

"We'll have an ambulance out there as soon as possible."

"Please hurry!"

Kendall hung up, and got closer to James. James was bleeding viciously. Carlos had offered to let Logan wrap his shirt around James' head, to try and stop the bleeding. So Carlos sat there shirtless hoping his friend would be okay.

"James come on, wake up." Logan pleaded. But James just laid there unconcious. James had other cuts and scrapes too but his main wound was his head. The driver of the truck stayed in the truck, not knowing what to do.

After a couple more minutes they heard an ambulance. Logan sighed out of relief when they finally came. The paramedics took James ona stretcher and carried him in the ambulance. The guys wanted to ride in the ambulance with James but they weren't allowed.

"Are any of you related to him?"

"No, but we're his best friends." Kendall said.

"Just, please." said Carlos. The paramedic gave in and allowed them to ride with James. They left their bikes on the edge of the road, and hoped no one would take them.

**This is getting good...xD REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to the hospital was silent. No one talked, afraid to say the wrong thing or make the situation worse. No one moved afraid they might break somwthing that James might need. The paramedic took off Carlos' shirt that was on James' head and put gauze on it. Another paramedic tossed Carlos a clean t-shirt to put on. Once at the hospital James was rushed into the ER. The guys were left alone to wait in the waiting room. They made calls to James' parents, Kendall even called Jasmine.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"At this point, I'm not sure Carlos." Logan said.

They sat in silence hoping to get word from James soon. The first pair of parents to show up was Carlos'. Carlos hugged them, and explained what happened.

"Don't worry Carlos, James will be okay." his dad said.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

His dad was hesitant," I dont..." he whispered.

Then Logan's showed up and Kendall's. Lastly James' own parents showed up.

"Where is he?" His mom asked, nervous and worried.

"He's in the ER." Kendall said.

"Damn him." Landon whispered, he didn't do a very good job at it either. The whole waiting room heard him.

"Landon..." James' mother began.

"That boy is costing me a lot." Landon said.

"Mr. Davidson he got hit ny a truck, the least you could do is hope he's okay." Kendall said.

"You don't tell me what to do." Landon said.

That shut Kendall up, James' dad could be strict. How James could live with him baffled Kendall. Then Jasmine came in, "How is he?"

"No word from him yet." Carlos said.

She turned to the guys, "How did it happen?" So the guys told her the whole story.

"Co-worker?" One of the parents asked. Landon turned around, "Yes James has a job. You didn't know that?"

"SO you work with James?" Logan asked, Jasmine nodded.

"How come you never told us?" Kendall asked.

"Cause James told me not to tell anyone, or it could ruin his reputation at school." Jasmine answered honestly.

"BUt why does he need a job?" asked Kendall.

"Because he's a spoiled little jerk face." Landon replied.

"Landon!" James' mom said.

"It's true! He gets everything he wants when he wants it, he has to learn to work for it."

The room was silent as Landon spoke. How could someone be so harsh on their kid? James was on the verge of dying or living and all his dad could think about was how an ungrateful kid James is. Then a doctor with a clipboard came out. "James Diamond?"

Everyone stood up.

"We're his parents." James' mom said.

"Your son was hit pretty bad, good thing his friends got an ambulance as fast as they could." said the Doctor.

"Is he okay?" James' mom asked.

"We honestly don't know, he's in a coma. He may or may not wake up."

A tear slipped down Jasmine's face. She wiped it away and sniffled. She didn't want to loose her friend. Not this way at least. Kendall hugged her and she gratefully accpeted.

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, but you can come by tomorrow to see him."

Then the doctor left. Everybody said their goodbyes and left. Except for Jasmine. She stayed sitting on a chair with her head in her hands. Kendall was about to leave, and noticed Jasmine still there.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." she replied.

"Aren't you leaving?"

"Maybe later."

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride if you want."

"Its okay. You go home its late."

Kendall sat next to her, "I'm staying here , right next to you until you wanna leave."

Jasmine smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Jasmine laid her head on Kendall's shoulder, Kendall cooly wrapped an arm around her. In his mind Kendall was loving the moment, but on the outside he acted like it was nothing.

The next day after school, the guys and Jasmine went to the hospital to visit James. They all entered his room. It was dead silent except for the sound of his heart monitor. James lay in the hospital bed, almost lifeless. He wasn't moving. He had a neck brace and a lot of bandages around his head. And a cast on his right arm and his right leg.

"Man, do you think he'll be able to play football anymore?" Carlos asked.

"Doubt it, his arm looked like it was hit pretty bad and with his head injury he might even forget how to play football." Logan answered.

"But he's our quarterback we need him." Kendall said.

"We always have Andre Jones." said Carlos.

"It won't be the same."

A doctor came in the room to check on James.

"Hey doc, if he does recover will he be normal again?" Logan asked.

"I wouldn't gurantee it." said the doctor and left. Jasmine just sat there looking at James' lifeless body. SHe wishes he would just wake up, so then she could give him a big bear hug. But no, he's in a coma.

"All this happened because you guys wanted to know what James meant when he said co-worker?" Jasmine asked. The guys nodded slowly, "Well when you say it, it sounds bad." Kendall said.

"You guys need to know about personal information and privacy. Do you have any idea what thos are?"

They all nodded their heads.

"When James doesn't want to tell you something, don't keep bugging him about it. Okay? If he wants you to know then then he will let you know. But if he doesn't want you to know then respect that."

Jasmine didn't yell at the guys she spoke calmly.

"Its just that, we're all practically brother, we know every one of our secrets. Then James out of no where has a secret, so we want to know what it is." Carlos said.

"I understand you guys, but some things are meant to stay personal and private."

They talked for a while more, with no change in James. Then visiting hours were over. So they all went home.

James heard them leave, he couldn't see them but he heard them. He heard their whole conversation. He wanted to talk to his friends but couldn't, like something was restricting him. He wanted so badly to tell everybody that he was fine but he couldn't. The coma wouldn't let him.

Whenever someone came to visit, he would just hear their conversation. Some people had very sympathetic things to say. He didn't like putting his friends and family through this.

One day his parents came to visit him. His mom said motherly thing while his dad sat in silence. He didn't say anything which was good. James didn't want to hear his dads voice anyway. But then he finally spoke.

"Damn you James, you ruined the whole money plan with the baby. When you wake up you are gona be in so much trouble."

"Landon give him a break, he's in a coma!"

"I don't care, this kid is a trouble maker."

James couldn't believe it. His dad was calling him a trouble maker, James hasn't been in trouble for a long time now. It wasn't James' fault he got hit by a truck, it all happened for a reason. He really hated his dad now. How could someone be so cruel? He hoped his dad would fall in a hole and die. It did seem somewhat harsh, but for James it was exactly what he wanted for his dad.

**review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Days passed, James didn't even know what day it was. He heard his friends say that football wasn't the same without him and that they've lost so many games. It made James feel bad but he couldn't do anything about it. Man, how long was he ina coma for?

James slowly opened his eyes, the loght was too bright. He let his eye adjust, and then opened all the way. He was in his hospital room, alone. How long was he out?

He realized then he had his neck brace and casts. He couldn't really move. He looked around the room, all he saw were white walls and presents all over the tables. He smiled slightly wondering who gave him the gifts. Then he herad footsteps coming in. He saw the guys and Jasmine. Jasmine had her arm around Kendall, and Kendall had his arm around her. Were they together? If they were then that kinda upset James. He says he doesn't like her, but deep down inside he kinda felt something for her. When they entered the room they all stopped.

"Hey guys." James said, his voice was raspy. It was weird talking again for him.

"James! You're awake!" Jasmine said, and ran next to him to give him a hug. It was difficult but she managed.

"James you're back! I thought you were a goner!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, I'm a football player, I'm tough."

They sat around James.

"Hey guys...how long was I out for?" He asked. They all looked at each other, wondering who was gonna say it.

Kendall took a deep breath, "Dude, you were out for three months."

James looked at him in shock, threemonths? He mustv'e missed a lot.

"Wow..."

Jamsine had moved to sitting on Kendall's lap. James' eyes narrowed.

"whats goign on between you two?" He asked them.

"We're dating." Kendall said, half-smiling. Jasmine nodded in a greement.

Okay, Kendall and Jasmine were dating, that wasn't so bad. Kendall finally got a girl. James should be happy for them, but he wasn't.

"where's Fox?" James asked.

"Don't worry James, I've been taking care of him." Logan answered. "Your parents wanted him out of the house cause he kept on barking."

"Thanks Logan."

"Speaking of parents...James your mom is alomst four months preggo." Carlos said.

"Yay..." James said with no emotion.

"It won't be that bad, James." Carlos reassured him.

"Oh, it will be."

"So ah, how you feelin?" Logan asked. James laughed a bit, his friends looked at him weirdly.

"I couldv'e been better." he answered, "I'm glad I'm alive." He said and smiled.

"we're all glad you're alive." Jasmine said. James smiled at her, and for a moment there seemed to be that connection James once felt before. But he shrugged it off when Kendall cleared his throat.

"Football season is over." Kendall said.

"Darn, I missed it."

"You didn't miss much...we lost almost every game after the accident."

"Oh I know." james said.

They all had a confused look.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

"i heard you guys talk about it. I heard all your conversations."

"So you heard us but you weren't able to wake up? Logan asked.

James nodded, "Yeah...pretty much."

They talked some more, than the doctor cam ein.

"James you're awake."

"Yup, have been."

"Why didn't someone call me?" The doctor asked the guys. They shrugged.

"How ya feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I feel good, pretty restricted though."

The doctor chuckled, "Yeah, with all those cats on."

"Hey doc, when will I be able to leave?" James asked.

"Well, we'll probably have to keep you here for another week, just to make sure you don't fall into another coma."

"Dang it."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Then the doctor left.

"great another week." James muttered.

"Don't worry, before you know it, it'll be the end of the week." Carlos reassured him. James gave a slight smile.

"well, I'm awake now. entertain me you guys." The guys played 20 questions, truth or dare, and just talked.

"Hey Jasmine, what happened to Bayers?" James asked.

"well, when the rest of the staff heard about your accident, Bailey and Sebastian decided to take action, and they went undercover. And turns out...you were right about the fake food. The Grill was shut down and now Bayers is back in business." Jasmine smiled.

"Thats a relief. I have my..." James stopped, did the guys know about his job?

"Its okay James, the guys know about us working at Bayers."

James looked at each individual, the guys nodded.

"You know you couldv'e told us." Logan said.

"yeah, we wouldn't have told anyone about your job." Kendall said.

"we're best friends James, don't ever forget that." Carlos added.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. If I did we wouln't be in this situation." James said.

"Don't blame yourself James, things happen for a reason." Logan said.

Later everyone had to leave. They said their goodbyes and left. Kendall dragged Jasmine just outside of James' room.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure."

"Now that James is awake, that not gonna change anything between you and me, right?"

"Of course not Kendall, I love you, remember?"

Kendall smiled, "I love you too." Then they both kissed. James heard their conversation, they were terrible whisperers. But it hurt James. They said 'I love you' to each other. Those three words stabbed James in the chest. Jasmine loves Kendall. Kendall loves Jasmine. How could he let this happen? He had some feelings for her, but Kendall called dibs. They had to go by the rules of dibs that they made up back then. Curse the dib rules. And James saw them kiss. KISS! It hurt more than those three words. Somewhere in the back of his mind, James thought he would be the one to end up kissing Jasmine. Like he did with most girls, but this was diiferent. Jasmine was different. He was on the verge of tears, but football players don't cry. No, james was tough, he could deal with one of his best friends and girl-friend going out. Right? James closed his eyes, the day started off good and ended in misery. But one thing did flash through his mind before he fell asleep. He likes Jasmine.

**Woo! Double update! review!**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day when the guys and Jasmine came to visit him, Kendall and Jasmine were acting all lovey dovey. It irritated James. A lot. Was that how people saw him when he went out with a girl? No...he didn't act that way. It was killing James, the fact that he couldn't really get out of bed, and stop them from eating each others faces off. So James just looked the other way, but after a while he couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you two stop?!"

Kendall and Jasmine looked at James in surprise. He was a bit angry.

"All I've seen from you guys is sucking each others faces off. And I'm just going to ask this one time, could you please keep your lips away from each other for five minutes? Please?"

Kendall and Jasmine stopped kissing, and listened to James.

"Thank you."

Jasmine felt bad, was she and Kendall getting James jealous? She didn't want that. She still had feelings for James, being with Kendall was okay. But she didn't feel exactly complete, something was missing. And she believed that something would only be found if she was with James. But no, she agreed to go out with Kendall. She couldv'e waited for James. She could've but she didn't.

James sighed a thank you and looked at the tv. The guys were watching a hockey game. Logan and Kendall were going for one team and James and Carlos for the other. Jasmine just watched she didn't know much about hockey.

"Go! Go!...YEAH!" Carlos jumped up and jumped around the room. His and James' team won. James couldn't really move, but he was just as happy.

"Dude, if I could move I'd give you a chest bump." James said. Carlos held up his hand for a high five and James high fived with his good hand. Kendall and Logan looked at each other and shook their heads. Logan turned off the tv.

"So what now you guys?" Logan asked.

Everyone shrugged, Kendall traced circles on Jasmine's thigh. James sighed, he understands that Kendall is dating Jasmine, but there seriously no reason to act that way around him. He gets it, he'll probably never have a shot with her.

James struggled to sit up, Carlos ened up helping him. The doctor removed James' neck brace so that was out of the way, but his cast on his arm and leg made it difficult for him. James looked out the window, it was sunny as usual and it must feel great. He had this sudden urge to go outside.

"I wanna go outside." He said.

"You can't." Logan answered.

"Why not?" James crossed his arms and pouted. This recieved a little laugh from Jasmine. He wasn't trying to be funny.

"You need a wheelchair." said Logan.

James sighed again," I can never do nothing."

Then a nurse came in with James' lunch. She put the tray of food on the table next to James' bed.

"Thanks Courtney." James called after her. Courtney waved and walked off. Carlos watched her leave.

"Who was that?!" He asked in awe. James smiled, "That my friend is Courtney, my personal nurse."

Jasmine stiffened. Courtney seemed around their age if not a little older. She saw the way James looked at her and talked to her. He seemed to like her.

"Dude, she's hot!" Carlos said.

"I know." James smirked. Was Courtney hotter than Jasmine? Apparently to James she was. SHe decided not to bother with James for a while. They were only friends, James said so himself. But winning James' love would be a hard task to conquer.

"Wow, how come you always end up with the hots ones?" Logan asked.

James shrugged, he was just that lucky.

Jasmine cuddled closer to Kendall. Kendall wrapped his arms around her. James had enough of their 'romance'. He decided to ignore any more of their 'love'.

The day before James left the hospital the doctors wanted him to get up and try moving a bit. He wasn't allowed to use crutches because his right arm was in a cast. But with the help of two nurses on both sides, James was could hop around as much as he'd like.

His mom brought him clothes to change into before he left tomorrow. But she soon had to leave to go to an appointment for her baby. James saw her stomach and it wasn't as flat as it used to be. He could clearly see her baby bump, there was no hiding it. James still doesn't like the idea of having a younger sibling, it makes him sad just thinking about it. Maybe his little brother or sister will get to have more attention than him. Something James has always wanted. He knows he sounds ridiculous, he's sixteen, and he's jealous over a baby that's not even born yet. But it's a common older sibling jealousy, even at his age.

He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything. His dominate arm and leg are both in a cast, which means he has to use his left side. Which he wasn't very good at. He sat on the hospital bed trying to figure out how he was supposed to do most things now. Its gonna be tough, but he's a football player, he can handle this. Or so he hopes.

He heard the door open and Jasmine walked in. She was the first one to come visit James today. Usually she'd show up with Kendall, but she was alone. James this very nice.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." He said back.

"How ya holding up?"

James pushed his bangs out of his face, "Alright, I guess. I can't do much."

Jasmine made her way and sat next to him on the bed.

"It must suck not being able to use an arm and a leg."

James looked at her, "It does."

James has been thinking about his situation with Jasmine, and as long as she's with Kendall, James won't touch her. What he wants is to hang out with her, get to know her. And as soon as she and Kendall break up, he'll be her knight in shining armor and save her from any heart break.

"You know, I was thinking...once I'm out of here tomorrow I was hoping we could hang out." James said.

Jasmine smiled, she would like to hang out with James very much. They hardly hang out at school, except for lunch, and then its off to work or for James, football practice. But football season is over now.

"Well why don't we hang out right now?" Jasmine asked.

"Theres not much to do in a hospital room." He answered.

Jasmine grabbeed the wheel chair in the room, "Than let's take a stroll through the hospital."

Jasmine had to help James get into the wheel chair, because he couldn't do it himself. Once he was in it and seated comfortab;y, Jasmine pushed the wheel chair out the door.

**Yay! James and Jasmine get to spend some friendly time together :) review :D**


	21. Chapter 21

James didn't know a lot about Jasmine, so he was planning on making up for those three months he was out.

"So what's your favorite color?" James asked, they stopped in the cafeteria cause both of them were hungry. Jasmine thought for a while, "It would probably be red, whats yours?"

"Green." James said without hesitation. It has always been green since he was little. His mom used to tell him how when he was a baby, he'd always go after the green toys and chew on them first.

"So your baby brother is probably due soon, right?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yup, my moms due any day now."

"What's his name gonna be?"

"Julian David."

"My middle name is David too." James said.

"Really?" That's cool." Jasmine smiled, James liked it when it was just him and her. He enjoyed her company. They had a conversation about anything and everything, from food to movies to video games, you name it. And mostly all the time James was smiling, he was happy. Well except for his injuries, but other than that he was happy.

When they got back to his room, the guys were there waiting for him. Carlos helped James back into his bed, while Kendall wrapped an arm around Jasmine's waist. She enjoyed spending some time with James alone. And she knows he did to, because he couldn't stop smiling.

"Where were you two? You had us waiting for a good ten minutes." Logan said.

"You act like ten minutes is a long time." James said.

"It is when you're waiting for somebody."

"So what were you guys up to?" Carlos asked. James shrugged, "Nothing, just hanging out around the hospital."

Carlos and Logan nodded, but Kendall couldn't help but think if they did something more. He shook the feeling off, Jasmine was his, he got to her before James could. Well mostly because he was in a coma, but regardless. The five of them chatted their way into the after noon. They watched a movie on FX. It was about some guy with some strange disease or something that caused him to age backwards. The movie was called, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. The actor playing Benjamin was Brad Pitt.

"Hey, Brad Pitt's a pretty good looking guy." Jasmine said. The four guys turned to look at her, with questioning looks.

"Just saying...If I was his age, I'd date him."

She received more looks from the guys, "I'm a girl, I can say whatever I want." Jasmine said, and hid her face with her hands. James started laughing at how uncomfortable they were making Jasmine. He thought it was funny, but couldn't help to think that, one day he'll become an actor and Jasmine will be saying things like that to him. He can't wait for that day. But for now he's crippled, and can't to anything.

Tomorrow came by quickly and the guys and Jasmine were there to help him leave the hospital. James was glad but then again not happy about it. The doctors and nurses were very nice to him, and then he has to go home to the harsh words of his father. He felt very neglected from his dad, but when it came to the new baby all his attention was on the baby.

James sighed as he was rolled out towards the elevators. Then Jasmine's phone rang. She answered, "Hello?...Really? She is?!...Okay...I'm still here...okay I'll be there...bye , love you daddy." When she hung up, all eyes were on her.

"My mom's in labor." She said calmly, "I need to go to the birthing room to keep an eye on my little sister, while my dad goes with my mom."

"Can we go with you?" James asked. Kendall gave him this look but James didn't notice.

"Sure, but don't you wanna go home?" she asked.

James shook his head, "Nah, I'm actually dreading that."

So then Jasmine pushed the button to the floor her dad told her they were on. The elevator doors opened and they went down the hall to ask where room 123 was.

"Jasmine!" Her dad said as he hugged her.

"How's mom doing?"

"She's doing great, but I need you to watch your sister."

"Okay."

"I'll go get her." He raced inside and soon came out with a little girl.

"Jasmine!" Her sister said and hugged Jasmine's legs. Jasmine picked her up. "Naomi, are you excited?"

She nodded her head quickly, "I'm gonna get a baby brother."

Jasmine carried Naomi towards the guys. James has only seen Jasmine's little sister, he's never talked to her or played with her. Naomi sat in a chair next to James.

"Hi." She said sweetly. James couldn't help but smile at the litle girl, she was really adorable. She looked like a mini Jasmine.

"Hi." He said back.

"My name is Naomi." She said and stuck out her hand. James shook her hand with his cast, "I'm James."

"Are you Jasmine's friend?" She asked. James nodded, "Yeah, I am." Jasmine smiled at her sister. She could talk to anyone, she didn't care who the person was. Naomi was really outgoing. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall also said hi to Naomi. Kendall knew Naomi a little bit. The little girl was just the sweetest little thing ever!

Carlos slumped in his chair, "I'm bored..." he said. He was looking forward to bringing James home, so then him and the guys could watch a movie or something.

"Why don't you play with Naomi?" Logan suggested.

"Theres nothing to play." Carlos mumbled. Then Carlos got an idea, "Hey Naomi wanna play a game?"

Naomi nodded, "What kind of game?"

Carlos smiled a mischevious smile, "You have to run away from me cause I'm a monster."

Naomi hopped off and immediately ran out the waiting room. Carlos chased after her making monster noises.

"Roar!"

"Shouldn't they be more quieter?" Logan asked.

"Logan, a bunch of women are screaming in pain around this area. I don't think they mind the little extra noise." James said. Then Naomi came running back in the waiting room screaming. Carlos caught her, picked her up and spun her around. Naomi giggled. Carlos put her down and sat on the floor, "She's a crazy little girl."

Naomi tapped his shoulder, "Let's do it again."

"Again?"

Naomi nodded, Carlos looked at his friends, "I'll be back." He got up and chased her down the hall again.

"I think he'll keep her entertained for a while." Jasmine said. James, Kendall and Logan all nodded in agreement.

They waited for a long time, seven or eight hours. Naomi eventually fell alseep in her chair. James was about to fall asleep as well. Carlos and Logan were thumb wrestling. Kendall was playing on his phone, while Jasmine yawned. Kendall sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He placed a kiss on her head and rubbed her arm.

"Are you tired?" He asked. Jasmine nodded.

"why can't my mom have the baby already?" She rested her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll give birth real soon."

After about another hour, Jasmine's dad (His name is Daniel) came into the waiting room with a big smile on his face. Every one was awake now.

"Do you guys wanna see him?" He asked.

Jasmine nodded and the guys said sure. Daniel led them to the room and opened the door quietly.

Jasmine's mom (her name is Rebecca) was holding a small blue bundle in her arms. "Jasmine, Naomi, do you wanna meet your baby brother?"

Jasmine sat next to her mom on the bed and Naomi climbed on the bed. She looked at the sleeping baby. He was so adorable!

"Aw..he's so cute." Jasmine cooed.

"Whats his anme?" Naomi asked.

"Julian. Julian David." Naomi waved at Julian even though he was sleeping.

"Hi baby brother."

"Can I hold him?" Jasmine asked. Rebecca nodded and carefully placed Julian in her arms. He was so tiny and cute.

"He kinda makes me wanna have a baby of my own." Jasmine said.

"I hope you don't have one for a while..."Daniel said then looked at Kendall, "Right Kendall?"

Kendall blushed, "Right,sir."

James looked at the baby, he was really curious. Julian did look really cute, but would his baby brother or sister look cute too? He really didn't like babies, mostly when they cried and pooped in their diapers. But when they're quiet and sleeping, James finds them actually quite adorable. Jasmine turned to the guys, "Do any of you wanna hold him?"

James answered first, "I do."

Jasmine placed her baby brother in James' arms, making sure the baby's head rested on James' good arm. James looked down at Julian, and smiled. Maybe he'll like his new sibling...or not.


	22. Chapter 22

After everyone had a chance to hold baby Julian, Jasmine and the guys left the hospital. Logan pushed James' wheelchair while Kendall and Jasmine held hands. They exited the hospital and went outside to the parking lot. Logan helped James into Logan's car. The car ride was silent. Logan was driving, Carlos was in the passenger seat, James, Kendall, and Jasmine were in the back seat. Carlos couldn't take the silence anymore, "So guys...whats up?"

"Nothing..." James sighed, "Wait do I still have to go to school?" Logan stopped at a red light, "I think you have to go to summer school."

"Damn." James muttered.

"So what do people at school say?" he asked.

"They feel bad for you, and most girls are all like, 'aw..tell him I love him' or 'tell him I miss him'." Carlos said mimicking a girl's voice.

James smiled to himself of course the girls would say that. When they pulled up in James' driveway, James looked at his house. The only light was on in the livingroom, he suspected his dad was in there. His friends helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair. Logan pushed James towards the front door, and range the doorbell.

Landon answered the door a few seconds later.

"Thank you for bringing him home, Logan."

"no problem, good night sir."

Logan walked away. Landon closed the door and put a hand on James' shoulder squeezing it tightly. James flinched at the pain.

"Why are you home late?" Landon asked, taking his hand off of James' shoulder.

"Well, um...you see we were on our way home but then Jasmine's dad called and said that her mom was having the b-"

"You were supposed to be home at two, not eleven."

"I know." James hung his head low.

"I only tell you this because I care about you." Landon put a hand on James' cheek, and patted it. But the last pat was more of a slap, "Get up stairs!"

"Yes sir." James' cheek stung and felt warm, as he tried to wheel himself to the stair case. Then it hit him...how was he supposed to get upstairs?

"I don't hear footsteps!" Landon yelled.

James quickly tried to get out of his wheelchair and get up the stairs, but it was harder than he thought. The doctors told him not to put pressure on his injuries, so he was trying to avoid that. He supported himslef with the wall, and tried to hop upstairs as quickly as he could. Once upstairs James leaned against the wall to catch his breath and continued his hop to his room. He tripped while he opened the door and fell face first. He tried to use his hands to break the fall but only ended up landing on his broken hand, he yelped out in pain. He heard his fathers footsteps come up the stairs, James gulped.

"what are you doing making noise? Your mother is trying to sleep!" Landon whisper/yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I fell an-"

"Just get in your room!"

"Yes sir." James whispered.

That night James lay awake in his bed. Why was his dad so mean to him? James doesn't remember doing anything wrong to make him this way towards him. James didn't feel the love what so ever. His mom gave him love but that has been becoming less frequent than before. And James feels like his dad just doesn't love him anymore.

He sniffled, a tear rolling down his cheek. Why was life so messed up right now? He can't go to work until he recovers and he'll have to go to summer school to be able to finish junior year. His dad hates him, his mom is busy with her pregnancy, and Jasmine's dating Kendall. James just wants to go somewhere far away right now, and live in peace.

Going back to school wasn't easy for James. He had trouble going up and down the stairs. He's put pressure on his leg and arm, so he'll probably have to stay in his casts longer than expected. But on this particular day James was actually quite happy in the morning. Mostly because his dad wasn't there! He left for a meeting really early so when James woke up his dad was gone. James got himself ready for school with a smile on his face. He hopped carefully down the steps and into his wheelchair. Since James can't ride his bike( since it got broken from the accident) or drive his car (dad took it away) or ride the bus (can't bring a wheelchair on the bus), Logan has offered to take James to and from school.

James ran a comb through his hair while looking in a mirror that was in the living room. His mom came up behind him, "Why are you all happy?" Brooke asked.

James didn't think before he said what he said, "Because dad's not here."

Brooke's facial expression went from happy to concerned. "Why would you be happy that your dad's not here?"

James' smile faded as well, he looked down at his hands. Brooke lifted James' chin up and looked at him, "Is there something thats bothering you? Because if there is then you can tell me James. I'm your mother."

"It's nothing really." James said softly.

"Honey what's wrong? Does it have to deal with your dad?"

James took a deep breath and looked up at his mom, "Does dad love me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Brooke said taking a seat on the couch.

James shrugged, "We're not as close as we used to be."

"James, I'm sure your dad loves you a lot, he's just been really busy with work."

"And the baby." James muttered, but Brooke heard it. She really wants James to accept the fact that she's pregnant, and he'll get a baby brother or sister soon.

"Listen Ja-" Brooke started but got cut off by the doorbell.

"I gotta go. Bye mom." James said and went to open the door.

At school James was mostly the center of attention. Everyone wanted to know what happened to him, and sign his casts. He showed up in every class feeling like a celebrity, even the teachers were interested about what had happened to him.

During lunch, when James, Jasmine, and the guys sat down at their usual lunch table two girls went up to James. One was tall and blonde, the other was a little shorter and brunette.

"Hey James..." They both said flirtatiously. James had no idea who they were, nor did he have any interest in them. The only girl that he was interested in was taken, but he was working on winning her love.

"Uh..hi."

"I heard you're single." The brunette said.

"Well then you heard right." James said taking a bite of his sandwich. Trying to ignore the two girls.

"Well then you should pick me to be your next girlfriend." Said the blonde.

"No, he should pick me." Said the brunette. And then they started arguing about who James should date. And the whole time James was ignoring them trying to enjoy his lunch.

Jasmine watched the whole scene, amused. She felt kinda bad for him, but thats what happens when you're popular, on the football team, and really good-looking.

James had enough of the girls arguing.

"Hey, girls..." He said, but they didn't even bother to look at him.

"Ladies." He tried again. The two girls just got louder and louder, and pretty soon the whole cafeteria was looking in their direction.

"HEY!" James yelled, this got their attention before they got into a cat fight.

"Listen, I'm really flattered that you two would want to date me, but in all honesty..right now I don't want girlfriend."

The WHOLE cafeteria gasped, even the lunch ladies who worked there. They were all in shock. The James Diamond doesn't want a girlfriend, which is odd because he was the ladies man of the whole school. The womanizer. Everyone just stared at him, even his friends.

"So what if I don't want a girlfriend? There's nothing wrong with that." James said loudly so the whole cafeteria could listen. He turned back to his lunch, and munched on a cookie.

He looked up and saw his friends still staring at him.

"Do you guys have a problem with that?" He asked.

"Nope." They all said.

"Good."

By the end of the day the whole school knew that James Diamond didn't want a girlfriend. And everybody wanted to know why. But James didn't say anything when he was asked. He kept his mouth shut and went about his day. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos didn't even ask because of what happened last time when they wanted to know something James wouldn't tell them.

it might've been a mystery to everyone else but James knew why he didn't want a girlfriend. He's waiting for one girl, and one girl only.

**I think we all know who that one girl is... (: Review :D**


	23. Chapter 23

That afternoon James asked Logan to take him to Bayer's. He wanted to do anything but go home, and seeing Jasmine at work would make it better for him.

"Why do you even wanna go, if you can't work?" Logan asked while they were driving down the road.

"I can work...Maybe they'll make me be the cashier instead of the bus boy."

Logan shrugged, "Maybe, either that or make you go home."

"Such negativity."

"I'm just saying a crippled guy like you shouldn't be working."

"I'm not crippled Logan. I just can't use an arm or a leg."

"My point exactly." Logan said.

James looked out the window and saw Bayer's from afar. They pulled into the parking lot in the back of the restaurant.

"Do I have to come pick you up?"

"I'll ask Jasmine if she can drop me off, but if not I'll give you a call."

"Okay, bye."

Withh that Logan drove off. James wheeled himself to the backdoor, he put his code in and the door opened. He went past the locker room and towards Mr. Stephen's office, and knocked twice.

"Come in." Mr. Stephen said and James opened the door. Mr. Stephen looked up, he was surprised, "James? What are you doing here?"

"I came to work."

"But you're injured, you can't work. I discussed this with your mother. Didn't she tell you?"

"Yeah...but I have nothing to do at home, so..."

Mr. Stephen ran his fingers through his hair, "Well technically I'm not supposed to let you work but since you want to...I guess you can."

"Awesome."

"But you obviously can't be a bus boy...so do you wanna be a cashier for today?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good, so put your name tag on and I'll have Addison show you how the cash register works."

James went to the locker room and retrieved his name tag from his locker. He looked through the door and saw Jasmine in the kitchen working swiftly. She was going left and right with food and chopping things here and there. He admired her for that, working under pressure wasn't easy. At one point Jasmine looked up from the table and saw James staring at her.

James smiled, and Jasmine smiled back. Jasmine mouthed some words to him, James read them as 'are you doing okay?'

James held a thumbs up and mouthed 'great'. Jasmine nodded, and went back to her business. James stared at her for a little longer and then finally went to the cash register. Addison was waiting for him, there weren't any customers there at the moment.

"Hello Addison."

"Hey James, how ya holding up?" Addison asked.

"Pretty good, but I keep putting pressure on my injuries so I might have to be in them for a while longer."

"Thats not good."

"No it isn't."

James looked at the cash register, "So how does this thing work exactly?"

So then Addison went on to explain the ways of the cash register to James. James nodded every now and then understanding what she was saying. This was way better than being at home.

When Addison was done she turned to James, "Got it?"

"Yeah, sure." James nodded. A customer came in and James did his thing while Addison made sure he did everything right.

"Looks like you got this down," Addison said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a break right now, and I'll come back in like ten to fifteen minutes. Sound cool?"

"Yeah, sounds good. You go take your break."

Addison left the cash register and went into the break room. James took more orders, and he was good at being a cashier. He hated being bus boy, but cashier wasn't that bad. He wonders why Chris hasn't been promoted to cashier yet. But then James remembers that Chris is an a**whole.

James was waiting for his next customer. A tall man came in, he had nice brown hair, dressed in a suit, if James didn't know any better he'd say that he was looking at his future self. And thats saying something.

James watched as the man approached the cash register.

"Welcome to Bayer's, may I take your order?"

The man looked at the menu for a while then finally looked at James.

"Yeah, I'll have a..." The man was staring at James.

"Hello? Sir?" James waved his good hand in front of his face. Finally the man spoke.

"You're James Diamond, right?"

That was weird, James never told him his anme. Maybe he looked at his name tag...but his name tag didn't have his last name on it. Okay this guys was creeping James out.

"Yeah...how did you know that?" James said. The man smiled, he looked really happy.

"Can I still take your order?" James suggested. The man was speechless, he pointed at James than at himself.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"Uh, no." This situation was really awkward.

"Seriously?" The man kinda frowned, he was upset that James didn't know him.

"James," The man said calmly, "I'm your dad."

James stared at him, "W-What?"

"Yeah, I'm your dad."

"That can't be true I already have a dad." James said, but in his mind he knew Landon wasn't much of a father.

The man shoved his hand in his pocket, "Well he isn't your real dad, I am."

James was very confused right now, why was this man saying that he was his dad?

"Do you always tell random people that you're their dad? Cause this is really creeping me out right now."

"How about we talk about this over some coffee? When do you get off?"

"In a couple minutes."

"Great, I'll wait for you." The man took a seat, somewhere in the restaurant. After James took a couple more orders, he was finally off for his break. He went ot the locker room and put his name tag away in his locker. This was insane! What that man was really his dad? James doesn't know what to think, this whole situation was just mind blowing. Jasmine came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Aaahh!" James yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Jasmine said. James turned his head to look at her, man she was really beautiful.

"You didn't scare me."

"Right...hey I'm on my break right now and I was wondering if you wanted to chill together."

James loved that idea so freakin much! But sadly he had other promblems to deal with.

"Jasmine that sounds great, but I have other things to do right now. Sorry."

"Oh, thats cool. Maybe another time then." Jasmine smiled and went into the break sighed this man ruined a chance for him to hang out with a beautiful girl.

He went out the employees only door, and towards the man.

They went down the street to Starbucks. "What do you want?" he asked James.

"A caramel frappe with a box of powdered donuts."

The man ordered their stuff and they went to a table near the window. James crossed his arms while the man took a bite of his pretzel. The man looked up at James, "Eat."

"Not until you explain to me why you think you're my dad, or else it feels like I'm eating food with a complete stranger."

The man wiped his mouth, "Alright James, since you really want to know, I'll tell you."

James took a bite out of a donut.

"You're mom is Brooke Diamond, correct?"

James took a sip of his frappe, "Diamond was her maiden name, now her last name is Davidson."

"Have you ever wondered why you have her maiden name?"

"No."

"Did you ever question the fact that your grandparents last name were different? That their last names weren't Diamond?"

"Never knew them mom says they died when I was little."

"Your mom, is a liar." said the man.

James couldn't believe his ears, the man just called his mom a liar. James' mom wouldn't lie to him. Would she?

"Why would you say such a thing?" James asked.

"Because I know her very well."

"How do you know her?"

"Because I'm your dad."

"How are you my dad?! I already have a dad and his name is Landon Davidson."

James was getting frustrated, and confused. Was this guy just playing a trick on him? Or was he really his dad?

"Okay, I'll just explain from the beginning."

James crossed his arms, "Go on."

"When I was sixteen I was crazily in love with your mother. We dated for a long time, then she got pregnant with you. We were both sixteen and didn't know how to raise a baby. I wanted no part in it, so I dumped her and left."

"Why would you leave?" james asked.

"I'll explain at the end, anyway, she had to raise you on her own, but I still paid child support. Okay? Imagine having a baby at sixteen, you wouldn't want to take care of it would you?"

James shook his head, "Exactly, I wanted to be back in your life when I finished high school, but your mom was still mad at me for leaving in the first place. She kept you away from me. But I wanted to be in your life, I asked her if she at least could send me a picture of you every once in a while. She did. Thats how I recognized you at Bayer's. And she must've gotten married when you were little, so you didn't know what was going on...wait a minute."

The man looked at James, "What did you say your 'dad's' name was?"

"Uh, Landon Davidson...Landon...Davidson...that son of a b*tch!" The man put a fist down on the table.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Landon Davidson, I hate him so much."

"Do I wanna know why?" James asked.

"I'll tell you at the end. So anyway you immediately thought _Landon _was your dad. But he's not. I'm your dad. And by the way Diamond isn't your mom's maiden name, it's my last name."

James sunk in his wheelcahir trying to take all this in.

"Have you ever wondered why you don't look like your _dad _?"

James shook his head. Had his mom really been lying to him this whole time? Was this guy really his dad? I mean James practically looked just like him, and not Landon.

"I never got your name." James said quietly.

"Justin Diamond."

**Whoa, lots of things going on in this chapter. review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

James looked up, "Your mom wanted to name you after me, I told her no, so she named you another name that started with J." James slowly ate his last donut.

"I know this was a lot to take in, in such little time, but I'm glad I got to meet you. You seem like a good kid." Justin smiled.

James couldn't help but smile back, Landon would never tell him he's a good kid. James didn't know what to think of this situation, but something in him is telling him he's glad he got to meet his real dad.

"So, uh...why do you hate Landon again?" James asked, there was no point in calling Landon his dad now.

"Ah! You wanna know why I hate his guts?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, listen up...so this all started back in high school."

James sat up, "Whoo high school drama."

"Yeah, so I was the quarterback for my school and Landon was the quarterback for our rival school. Every football game we were against each other, but just because our schools hated each other didn't mean we hated hated each other. I liked competition but I had nothing against Landon."

James was really interested in what Justin was telling him. Who would've thought his dad was the quarterback just like him?

"So one day after our last football game, I was walking off the field when I saw two people kissing under the bleachers."

"Oh no." James said.

"Oh yes, I looked really closely and saw it was Landon and your mom."

James gasped, "Mom cheated on you?"

"No, she didn't. Landon forced her into kissing him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So after a couple of weeks I got your mom knocked up, so I broke up with her. And it bothered me that she started seeing Landon a little after that."

James tried to process all of this, "So you hate Landon because he kissed mom?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But shouldn't you be mad at yourself? Because you left her, so she went to seek comfort in Landon."

"Well when you put it that way, it might've not been that big of a deal. But I still hate him. Now we both work for electronic companies and we're always competing. You know rivalry."

"Wow."

"Now let me ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why on earth are you in a wheel chair?"

James half-smiled, "Well it's a funny story really..."

Justin give him a tell-me-the-truth look.

"Alright, long story short...I got hit by a truck." Justin's facial expression went from questioning to worried.

"What!? Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's just hard to move around...especially when I go up and down the stairs."

"And how do you do that?"

"I have to lift myself out of this wheel chair and hop up the stairs."

"Aren't you like, not supposed to put pressure on broken bones?"

"Yeah, but I have no other way to get upstairs."

"Oh, well, hopefully you get out of those casts soon."

"Yeah...Hey what high school did you go to?"

Justin fixed his tie, "L.A. High School. You?"

"I go there."

"You play sports?"

James nodded, "Football."

"What position?"

"Quarterback." James smiled.

Justin smiled as well, "Like father like son." They chatted for a couple more minutes until Justin asked James, "Doesn't your shift start soon?"

James looked at his watch, he'd have to be at Bayer's in five minutes. "Yup, uh, thanks for the frappe and donuts, it was really nice meeting you."

"Now hold on," Justin said, stopping James from getting up, "This wasn't a meet and greet. I really want to be back in your life, so as your dad I say we spend the weekend together." Justin insisted.

James looked up, thinking. He didn't have anything planned for this weekend, besides a doctor's appointment.

"I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday morning, but other than that I'm free."

"Perfect. Just give me a call when you get back and I'll have something planned for us." Justin scribbled his number on a napkin and handed it to James.

"Thanks." James said, "I guess I'll see you Saturday." And with that James left Starbucks.

When James got back to Bayer's he was happy/angry. Happy that he got to meet his real dad, and maybe now he'll have a parent that loves him a lot. And angry with his mom for not telling him Justin was his real dad. James has a right to know who his real dad is. He took his place behind the cash register and took some more orders until it was time for him to go home. Then he realized that he still had to ask Jasmine if she could give him a ride.

Jasmine was already putting her stuff away in her locker when James went up to her.

"Hey Jasmine." He said. Jasmine turned around and smiled when she saw James.

"Hey J.J."

"J.J.?" James questioned.

"It's a random nickname. It just slipped from my mouth."

James nodded in approval, "I like it, not to many people give me nicknames."

"Alright then, J.J. so what's up?"

"I need a favor."

Jasmine looked at him to go on.

"Can you give me a ride home, please?"

"Sure, J.J."

"Great, thanks."

The car ride home was noisy. Jasmine and James were messing with the radio, trying to find a nice radio station to listen to. James was changing the stations while Jasmine drove.

"Oh, leave this song on." Jasmine said. James took his hand off the radio, and listened to the song.

"You like this song?" James asked. Jasmine smiled and nodded, "It's one of my favorites."

James listened and recognized the song as Hey Soul Sister by Train.

"Heeeey, heeeey, heeey, your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains...I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind." Jasmine sang.

James listened to Jasmine's voice. It was so beautiful. The way she sang was mind blowing.

"Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream...I knew if we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind."

James was in awe with this girl. She was amazing! But now it was Jasmine's turn to stop and listen, because James the lyrics to this song as well.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...Tonight. Heeeey, heeeeeey, heeeey."

Jasmine was surprised, she didn't know James could sing. And he sang amazingly. He had the voice of an angel.

"Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me...You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny-i-i-i!"

James smiled at Jasmine as he sang, and then Jasmine joined in the song. They both sang along to the song, singing it to the very last note. When the song was over, James looked down at his hands.

"You have an amazing voice." James complimented.

"Thanks, you do to."

**So that was Chapter number something...What do you guys think so far? Like it? Love it? **

**If you want me to write some more about somebody else like Carlos, or Logan or Kendall just let me know. review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

As Jasmine was driving home she drove past the park. Although it was getting dark, she saw two people sitting next to each other on a bench, talking.

She recognized one, it was Kendall. And the other she had no idea who it was but it was a girl. Jasmine wasn't much of the jealous type but it made her mad that Kendall was talking to another girl. Now she didn't want to jump to conclusions because there could be a chance they were related or something. She tried to not think about it as she drove.

When James got home he laid down on the couch, exhausted. The events of the day had tired him out. He learned he had another dad, that was his real dad. He was just mad at why his mom hadn't told him about Justin. James took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He'll spend the night on the couch just to avoid going upstairs. He has his doctors appointment tomorrow, and he doesn't wanna put any more pressure on his injuries. Especially his leg. James heard footsteps come in the livingroom, he didn't bother to look.

"James!" the voice bellowed. James opened his eyes, and saw Landon.

"What?" He asked.

"Get your lazy a** off the couch and go eat dinner."

James looked at Landon for a moment then he responded, "No."

"Excuse me? Go eat now!"

"No, I'm not hungry." James said and closed his eyes.

Landon wouldn't have a defiant child, even though James wasn't being all that defiant.

"James-"

James put his hand up, "Shut-up. Okay?"

This really ticked Landon off, he wouldn't have James tell him to shut up. Landon agressively grabbed James' good arm and pulled him up. James was startled and didn't know what to think. Landon lifted an arm and slapped James right across his face, hard.

James held up his hand to his cheek that was burning. Okay, James knows he kinda deserved that slap for telling an adult to shut up. But he only said it because Landon wasn't his real dad. He was a stranger to James now, and with his abusing side coming out, James really didn't like him anymore.

"Are you gonna go eat?" Landon asked again.

"No."

Another hard slap to the face.

"Let me ask you one more time, are you gonna go eat?"

"Yes." James said. Landon pushed James down on the couch.

"Hurry up." He said and left the living room.

James was mad, how dare he slap him. Oh how he wished Justin was here to beat the crap out of Landon. Because James honestly believes Justin could do that. When James met Justin he looked incredibly fit, now Landon might've packed on some pounds over the years. James slowly got up, got into his wheel chair, and went into the kitchen. All of a sudden a thought struck James. Where was his mom? She was home he was sure of it. If she was then didn't she hear Landon yell and slap him? Brooke wasn't at the right place at the right time. She was always somewhere else.

Saturday:

Kendall went out of his house with a huge grin on his face. He was happy, he talked to somebody yesterday and they made him smile. He needed a smile, because he felt like James was trying to get close to Jasmine and that bothered him. He walked down the road and took some turns ending up at Jasmine's house. He was gonna take Jasmine out for the day.

Jasmine opened the door, she was still in her pajamas.

"Well you look cute this morning." He said and leaned in for a kiss. Everytime they kissed it was like a reminder to Jasmine that she was with Kendall and not James. Oh how she wanted to be with James!

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could take my lovely girlfriend out for the day." And then there times like these where Kendall would show her how nice and sweet he was. She couldn't break his heart and dump him just to be with James. Thats if, James wanted to be with her.

"You do know it's nine in the morning, right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we leave the more time we have to do things."

"Alright, you can come in." Jasmine said. Kendall stepped inside, he's been in Jasmine's house before.

"You can sit on the couch, and I'll go get ready."

"Okay." Kendall said, and sat on the couch. He looked to the side and saw baby Julian in his green bouncer. He was sleeping, he looked so cute. Then Naomi came running in the livingroom with her teddy bear.

"Kendall!" Naomi said. Kendall put a finger up to his lips and made a shhh sound.

"Julian's sleeping."

"Oh." Naomi said.

"Did Jasmine send you out here to entertain me while she got ready?"

Naomi nodded, of course Jasmine would do that. She didn't want him to be bored while he waited for her.

"So Naomi, I heard from a little bird, that you'll be in kindergarden next year. Is it true?"

Naomi smiled, "Yes."

"You're going to love kindergarden."

Then Julian started crying.

"Julian's crying." Naomi said.

"I think I can calm him down." Kendall said and got up. He carefully picked Julian up and rocked him in his arms. Rebecca came in the livingroom, and saw Kendall holding Julian.

"He started crying." Kendall explained.

"Oh, here let me take him off your hands." Rebecca said. Kendall handed her Julian.

"Waiting for Jasmine?"

"Yeah. I'm taking her out today. Thats okay with you, right?"

"Of course, just no monkey business."

Kendall blushed, "Understood ma'am."

Rebecca ruffled Kendall's hair, "I'm just messing with you. I know you wouldn't make her do something she didn't want to do."

Jasmine came out in the livingroom, she saw Kendall's red cheeks.

"What did my mom tell you?"

"No monkey business."

"Why doesn't mommy want you guys to have monkey business?" Naomi asked.

"It would make us look bad." Kendall said.

Naomi made monkey noises, and scratched her head like a monkey. "This makes you look bad?" she asked.

"Yes." Jasmine and Kendall said at the same time.

James was waiting at home for Carlos to pick him up. He had just gotten back from the doctors office. James had finally graduated from his arm cast to an arm brace. Now his leg is gonna need more time, but now James was able to use his right arm. Now he didn't have to sit in that wheel chair all day. He was able to use crutches now.

He had told his mom that he was gonna go hang out with Carlos for the day. She was fine with it, but in reality James was gonna have Carlos drop him off at the park where Justin will meet him, and they'll have father-son bonding time. James will admit, he was pretty excited.

He heard a car honk outside.

"Bye mom!" James said.

"Bye sweetie! In case you come back and I'm not here I went to Babies R Us."

James cringed at what she said. James didn't want to hear any talk of babies. He went outside and got in Carlos' car.

"Hey no wheel chair."

"Yeah, got my cast off my arm."

"That's good, you're slowly becoming yourself again." Carlos said and backed out of the driveway.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to the park by yourself?"

"I'm gonna meet someone there." James said.

"Oooo, is it a girl?" Carlos wiggled his eyebrows.

"No Carlos, remember? I don't want a girlfriend."

"Then what?"

"Well you might not believe me if I told you."

"Come on." Carlos pleaded.

James sighed, "Fine, I'm going to spend the day with my dad."

"Then couldn't you have gotten in the car with him and gone there?"

James shook his head, "No not Landon."

"Then...?"

"My real dad. His name is Justin. Justin Diamond."

Carlos was confused. James could tell.

"How? When? What?"

James looked out the window, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I'm very confused."

They got to the park.

"You wanna meet him?" James asked.

"Uh, sure." Carlos turned off the engine. They walked over to a bench where a man was sitting.

Justin wasn't wearing a suit today, he was in a pair of jeans and v-neck grey t-shirt.

"Thats him?" Carlos asked, as they got closer.

"Yeah."

"He looks a lot like you."

"Well he is my dad."

James came up behind Justin, "Hey."

Justin jumped, "Oh my gosh! Hey James...don't scare your old man like that."

"Sorry. I want you to meet a friend of mine." James gestured towards Carlos. Carlos waved.

"This is Carlos."

"Hi." Carlos said, him and Justin shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Carlos."

Carlos, Justin and James talked for a while, until Carlos said he had to go. Once he was gone, Justin looked at James' arm.

"No cast."

"Yeah." Then James saw two people off in the distance. Two people holding hands. They looked familiar. One had blonde hair, and the other long, beautiful brown hair. It was Jasmine and Kendall.

"Whatcha looking at?" Justin asked and looked where James was looking.

"Nothing." James muttered.

"Do you know those two people?"

"Yes. They're my friends."

Justin studied James, "You like her, but you can't have her because she's dating the other guy."

James looked at Justin, baffled. "How did you know that?"

"I was reading your body language, but I'm right, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, you'll have her eventually."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me. It's a father's instinct."

James and Justin spent the day on a boat, fishing. James wasn't much of a fisher, but he could tell Justin was a real champion. He had caught 20 fish in a short amount of time.

"What're you planning to do with all those fish?" James asked,

"Sell them at a sea food shop. I give them fish, they pay me money."

"Smart."

When they were done fishing, Justin had caught 46 fish and James barely caught 1. When he did catch his first fish he was so happy. But then the fish managed to get itself off the hook and swan away. James ended up catching it again.

They had just finished selling the fish, and they were walking down the street.

"Wanna stop by Starbucks?" Justin asked.

"Sure."

They found a table outside, James sat down while Justin went inside to buy the food. James was happy, he had am amazing time with his father. He couldn't believe he was missing out on so much. Father-son bonding time was awesome.

Justin came back outside and handed James latte.

Not five minutes past when James saw his mom walking towards them. Justin's back was turned towards james' mom so he couldn't see her.

"Hey James! Who's your friend?"

"Mom leave-" James started, but Justin had already turned around and saw Brooke.

Brooke almost dropped her bags, "Justin?"

"Brooke?"

"Crap." James muttered.

**Whoa...dun dun dun...**

**What do you think is gonna happen? review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

James' POV

No, no, no, no, this was bad! Very, very bad! Justin and my mom just stared at each other for a moment.

"James, lets go." my mom said. I looked at her in disbelief. She was gonna tell me to go? I know I'm not eighteen yet and still have to listen to her, but who is she telling me its time to go? I didn't want to go, I was enjoying my time with Justin. He was a very cool guy.

"No." I said. She put a hand on her hip like if she was saying, 'excuse me?'.

"James lets go. Now."

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"No." I repeated.

"James." Her voice rose.

"I'm not going, because you lied to me." I said. She gasped, "I never lied to you."

I pointed at Justin, "Exhibit A." She just huffed and turned her head. "We're going to talk once you get home." She said and walked away. Justin turned back to face me with a blank expression.

I waved my hand in front of his face, "You okay?"

"She's pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Who-"

"Landon." I said. "She's pregnant with Landon's kid."

He clenched his fists and his face got mad.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't, as much as we both hate him you can't kill him. Or do anything to harm him in any way. Because they're legally married and have every right to have a child together." I said.

Justin just looked at the ground, "I loved her so much."

"I understand." I patted his shoulder. He looked up, "You hate Landon too?"

"Um, yeah."

"What'd he do to you?"

I shurgged, "I just feel like he hates me. Thats it."

When I got home my mom was waiting for me in the livingroom. I was mad at her, but I sat down and listened to what she had to say.

"James-"

"Why didn't you tell me Justin was my real dad?" I asked.

"I didn't like him, I think he told you why."

"But just because you didn't like him, doesn't mean you had to hide him from me. Mom, he's my dad for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry, but he hurt me."

"That was a long time ago." I muttered.

She then proceeded to tell me how sorry she was and she should've told me sooner about him, and stuff like that.

"I'm guessing you're gonna spend more time with him now?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

"Well, I can't stop you forever." She sighed. I got up, "Good night mom."

That night, I felt a little more relaxed after talking things out with my mom. I was still somewhat mad at her, but hey, she's my mom. I can't stay mad at her forever. I was about to go to sleep for the night when I heard something. It sounded like a rock hitting my window. I shrugged it off at first, but I kept hearing it. I got up and opened my window only to get a rock hit my eye.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry James!" I heard someone say. I looked down with my good eye and saw Justin. What was he doing here?

"What're you doing here?" I whisper/yelled.

"Wanna hang out?"

"We just hung out all day."

"I know but, theres this movie I wanna go see, and I have nobody to watch it with. So I was thinking, how about some more father-son time?"

I rubbed my bad eye. Go see a movie at ten at night, or go to sleep? Tomorrow's sunday anyway, and I have nothing planned, might as well.

"You're paying for me right?"

"Of course."

"I'll be down there in a little."

I closed the window and put on some sweat pants, a maroon v-neck shirt and my jordans. My dad was crazy. I quietly made my way past my moms and Landons room.

I couldn't wait to get out of my cast, these crutches were hard work. I silently left the house and met with Justin outside.

"Come on James."

We got into his car. His car. I freakin love his car. It was an audi, such a beautiful thing. I had a feeling he was somewhat on the rich side.

"I'm sure your mom won't mind that I steal you for the night."

"Probably not. Hey how come you don't have anybody to go to the movies with?" I asked.

He turned on the engine.

"I don't have a lot of friends."

"Didn't you have friends back in high school?"

"Yup, but that was a long time ago."

I looked out the window as he backed up the car.

"Do you have a woman in your life?" I asked.

"Had. I've only ever had one true love, and that was your mom, but I see now that it was my fault things ended the way they did."

"So you're single?"

"Yeah...why?"

I smile crept on my face. I could change that.

Jasmine's POV

For the last part of my day with Kendall, he wanted to take me to the movies. At ten at night to see a scary movie. I hate scary movies. But I went along with it.

We pulled into the parking of the movie theatre. We happened to park across from an audi. Kendall always wanted one of those.

"Whoa! Look at that nice car, I wonder who's it is."

We walked into the theater, hand in hand.

"Two tickets for sinister." He said to the lady at the box office. I heard about this movie, its supposed to be really scary.

Once we got situated with our popcorn and drinks we found a spot in the way back of the theater.

While we were waiting for the movie to begin Kendall was on his phone, doing something. But I saw two people walk in, they looked similar. One was older but the other had nice brown hair, and looked a lot like James. Then I looked closer and saw that it really was James. He was here with someone. My heart started beating faster, why did I have to like him?

They sat down in the middle of the theater. James looked so hot, even though he was in sweat pants and a v-neck. Kendall looked up, "Hey the movie's starting."

I gulped a little, prepared to be scared out of my wits.

Halfway through the movie, I had to pee, and I was scared.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I told Kendall and kissed his cheek before I left. I went out of the theater and went into the restroom. Those 34 ounces of lemonade didn't do me any good. But I was happy to have left. The movie was freaking me out, I'm bound to have nightmares for sure.

When I left the bathroom, I turned the corner to go back to the theater when I ran into somebody. James.

"Oops, sorry about that." He said and looked at me. My hands got a little sweaty, stupid nervousness.

"It's okay." It was quiet for a moment.

"So who are you here with?" I asked.

"Oh, my dad. You?"

"Kendall."

I noticed he stiffened a little after I said Kendall.

"Thats cool, what movie are you seeing?" he asked.

"Sinister."

"No way, me too. I didn't see you in the theater."

"We sat at the top." I looked into his hazel eyes. They were so gorgeous.

"Oh. Don't tell anyone but I left the theater because I was starting to get scared." He said.

I chuckled, "Its okay, I was getting scared too."

Then I noticed he wasn't in a wheel chair no more, and his cast on his arm was gone.

"No cast?"

"No cast."

He was trying to keep his balance on his crutches, "Wanna sit down?"

"That would be good."

So we then talked. We caught up on things, and just being around him was so nice. I felt at ease with this guy. My dream guy.

James' POV

I felt so nervous just talking to Jasmine. And I don't get nervous with girls! Ever! She is really somehing special. At one point during our conversation she said she could read the palms of hands. I let her take my left hand and read it.

Just the touch of her made my hand burn.

"See this your life line." She pointed at a line on my palm. "And by the looks of it, you're life is going to be pretty good."

"It is now that you're in it." I said softly. I'm pretty sure she didn't hear it though.

"See these lines on the side of your hand?"

"Yeah."

"These supposedly determine how many kids you're going to have in the future."

She counted the lines.

"Whats the result?" I asked.

"Three. Lucky."

"Three kids? How is that lucky?" I asked her.

"Well I only have one line, so that means one kid. But I would love to have a bunch of kids. They're so adorable."

Then I remembered when I held baby Julian. He was pretty cute and small.

"So how many kids do you want?" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe three."

But thats where our conversation ended. Because then Kendall came out.

"Jasmine, you missed the movie." He looked at me, "Hey...James.."

"Whats up buddy?" We man-hugged.

"Nothing much, I just came to watch a movie with Jasmine but she's out here, and not in the theater. But the movie ended so, yeah."

"I came to watch a movie too, but I got scared so I came out here, and I bumped into Jasmine." I said, Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"And what movie did you come to see?" Kendall asked.

"Sinister."

"Oh, us too, but its almost midnight and I promised Jasmine's parents to have her home before twelve, so..."

Kendall took Jasmine's hand, "We should be going."

"Okay, thats cool. I guess we'll just have to hang out another time."

"Bye James."

"Bye Jasmine." I watched her leave with Kendall. Something about the way Kendall acted made me think that he didn't want me around Jasmine. I know he called dibs and everything but, come on, we're talking about a girl here. A sweet, nice, good-looking girl. She's allowed to talk to me, theres no rule against it in the book of bro codes.

I saw Justin come out of the theater, he looked horrified.

"Hey...how was the movie?"

"Awesome! I can't believe you missed it!"

"I don't like scary movies."

"I see that now." He sat next to me and nudged my arm.

"Hey, good job." He smiled.

"Good job about what?" I asked.

"You talked to her."

"We've talked before."

"I know but you're getting there."

"Getting where?" He was making me confused.

"To the boyfriend zone. You're getting there." He leaned against the wall and smiled.

I guess he was right, I'm just taking baby steps. Be her friend and then her boyfriend.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Come on."

We got up and left the theatre. As we were going put to the parking lot I saw Kendall kissing Jasmine. I looked the other way. My dad patted me on the back, and pushed the button on his car keys to unlock the doors.

"Whoa!" I heard someone say, turns out it was Kendall. He was walking over to us.

"You have an audi?" He asked.

"It's my dads audi." I said. Justin jingled his keys, "My hot ride."

Kendall looked at me and then at Justin.

"Buts thats not your dad." He said. I opened the passenger side door, "Yes it is." And I got in.

"Bye kids." Justin said and got in the drivers seat. Kendall just stood there as we backed out and left. I had a thought in my mind, and it was just an assumption. I think Kendall was jealous of me because I got to ride in an audi.

**Review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Monday:

Since James has been back at school he's had a ton of make up work to do. Its too overwhelming for James, but he doesn't want to fall behind. He wants to be able to finish this school year and then graduate next year with everybody else. Even if that means going to summer school.

He does averagely in most classes, but theres just one class that James always sucks at. Science, or Chemistry for now. He hates it, and doesn't understand it. His teacher recommends him a tutor but James won't go for it. A tutor at this school, is basically a kid in the same grade as you that does extremely better than you in that subject. James doesn't want to feel stupid, but he doesn't want to fail either.

He's currently sitting alone in the science room, waiting for his tutor to show up. He hopes this works for him. He hears footsteps outside of the classroom, he lifts his head up, and looks at the door. The door knob turns and opens. And in comes his tutor who completely catches him off guard.

"Jasmine?"

"Hey James!" She walks over to the table and sets her stuff down.

"You're my tutor?"

She nods. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you tutored kids."

"I don't, this my first tutoring session. My science teacher signed me up."

James smiles, "Well this is great, I get to hang out with a friend and learn chemistry."

"Right, so let's get started."

The problem with having the girl you like tutor you is that you can't focus. Thats whats happening to James, he gets distracted by her beauty, and can't focus on whats she's saying.

This is pure luck, he could've gotten any other tutor in the whole school but he got Jasmine. It's like they were meant to be.

"Alright how about you try doing some of these questions." Jasmine scoots the worksheet closer to James. This snaps James out of his daydream, "Wait, what?"

"Do these problems."

He looks down at the paper, and his head starts spinning. He doesn't understand.

"You can do them, right?" Jasmine asks. James doesn't want it to seem like he wasn't paying attention, so he just nods.

"Cool, I'll be right back." Jasmine says, James watches her leave and stares at the paper in confusion. What did these letters and numbers mean? He pulls some on his hair in frustration. Stupid chemistry!

Jasmine comes back with a bag of marshmallows.

"How's it going so far?"

James has his head down on the table and the worksheet has been crumpled up into a ball on the table.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Jasmine says.

"I hate science." James groans. Jasmine lifts his head up and looks straight into his eyes.

"You can do this. I believe in you."

It felt like the prefect moment to kiss, but the moment passed in an instant.

James uncrumpled his paper and actually paid attention this time when Jasmine explained.

At the end of the tutoring session James understood most of the worksheet. He still had some questions but it was good for day one.

They sat at the table, eating marshmallows and just talking.

"So was that guy at the theatre with you really your dad?" Jasmine asked.

James nodded, "Yup."

"But I thought that Landon guy was your dad."

"Thats my step dad, the guy you saw saturday is my real dad."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?" James asked.

"Sure." Jasmine said putting a marshmallow in her mouth. James leaned forward, "Does Kendall get jealous whenever I talk to you?"

"...He might, I'm not sure. Why?"

"It just seems like whenever I talk to you he gets mad or something because I talked to you."

"It's probably just boyfriend jealousy."

James nods.

"So, uh...Christmas is coming up. Got any plans?" James asked.

Jasmine thought for a moment. "Not really, just a family get together. Thats it."

"Would you wanna hang out that day? Theres this really cool place that I know where all the houses are decorated with Christmas lights. I go with my mom to see them every year."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Looks like James has something to look forward to on Christmas.

And if everything goes well, James will have his cast on his leg off before Christmas.

Jasmine looked at the time, "Hey it's almost four we should get going. Do you need a ride?"

"Sure."

They left school and got in Jasmine's car. As they drove by the park to get home, James saw Kendall there with a girl.

"Is that Kendall with another girl?" James said. Jasmine stopped her car on the side of the road.

"What?" She looked over and saw what James had said. They weren't doing anything, just talking.

"Do you know her?" James asked.

"No. Should I be concerned?" She asked James.

"Only if they do anything bad."

Jasmine looked out her window.

"Like kiss." James adds.

"If they do that then yeah, thats bad." Jasmine agrees.

"Like what they're doing now."

"What?!" Jasmine leaned over James to look out the window, and sure enough Kendall was kissing the other girl.

"What is he doing?!"

"Kissing a girl." James replied.

"I know that! But why would he kiss another girl if he's dating me?"

"I don't know. He's a cheater."

Jasmine closed her eyes, and tried to get herself under control. Its not that she's jealous, well she is a little. But its the fact that Kendall is obviously dating her and he goes and cheats on her with a random girl. He knows that he's like the first boy thats she's ever dated but yet he goes and cheats on her. She's mad about that.

"We should go." James said.

"I like that idea."

She starts the car again and drives home. James on the other hand liked that Kendall cheated on Jasmine. But not in a bad, mean way, no, this way his plan goes to work. Jasmine and Kendall will probably break up, and he can swoop down to save Jasmine from a broken heart. But Jasmine didn't seem sad, at all. She looked really pissed. Kendall's gonna get in trouble...

"And I thought you were the heart breaker." Jasmine told James.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well aren't you the guy that always gets the girls?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And don't you always end up breaking their hearts?"

"Eventually, but it's not my fault." James said.

"Sure..." Jasmine said. James has noticed she developed some attitude towards him. Was it because Kendall broke her heart right now? Because if that was the case, then he's blaming Jasmine's attitude on him.

"Are you assuming I'm some sort of man-whore?"

"It's come in my mind a couple of times. Why else would you date so many girls?"

James doesn't like where their conversation is going. James a man-whore? Gross! He never made love to any of his past girlfriends, although some of the girls really wanted to. Yes, James Diamond still has his V-card.

Although he is one of the most good-looking guys at school, he won't go any farther than kissing.

"Listen, I'm not a man-whore. No matter what anyone tells you, I'm not like that."

"Then why date and break up with so many girls?"

James had to think about this. Breaking up with a girl was the easy part to explain, but why he dated so many...? He's not really sure. He just does. It's been his thing until these past couple of months when he met Jasmine.

"I don't know." He finally said. Jasmine stopped in front of his house, and James got out.

They didn't exchange their usual good-byes, which kind of upset James. He didn't like the way they ended things. How was he going to fix it? Jasmine basically acused James for being a man-whore, thats not the kind of thing you want to hear come out of the mouth of the girl you like! He never dumped a girl for no reason. Some of the prettiest girls have some of the worst personalities and secrets. One time James dated this beautiful girl named Raquel. She had the face, and the body, as for personality? She didn't have much of one but through James' eyes her good looks made up for it. The reason James dumped Raquel was because she was two-faced. Being nice to some people and then talking behind their backs when they were gone. James didn't like that. Being mean to people wasn't something he liked to hear. After they broke up he heard Raquel talk bad about James, and hated her a lot after that. Some girls aren't worth it in James' book.

James stepped inside his house and stopped. There in front of him was his mom and Justin.

"What are you guys doing?" James asked.

"Well I came by to see if you wanted to hang out, but you weren't here so I hung out with your mom." Justin said.

"Where's Landon?" James asked.

"He won't be home until ten." Brooke answered.

"Okay...but wait, I though you guys hated each other?"

"We don't." Justin said.

"We finally decided to talk things out after sixteen years." Brooke added.

"So you guys are cool with each other now?" James asked sitting down. Justin nodded and took a sip of what looked like tea.

"By the way I thought you were gonna call me to give you a ride home." Brooke said.

"I was, but then Jasmine offered to bring me...so here I am."

"You don't sound too happy." Justin said.

"I know, we kinda got into a little altercation."

"Oh boy, James that is one thing you never want to have happen between yourself and a girl."

Brooke stood up, "I'll let you two talk alone." she waddled her way to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"We saw Kendall making out with another girl while we driving by the park. And she thought I was the heart breaker and not him, because I've dated a lot of girls. And she called me a MAN-WHORE. Well she didn't say it but she said she thought it and...and..." James laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"I RUINED MY CHANCES WITH HER!"

"Not if you fix them." Justin said.

"But how?"

"Thats something I can't help you with. Young grasshopper, you have to do this on your own."

James looked at Justin, "F*ck it, I can't fix this!"

"Hey watch your mouth!" Brooke and Justin said at the same time.

"Why? I'm sixteen. I can say whatever the f*ck I want."

"No you can't. I'd rather you wait until you're eighteen to use those words." Justin said.

"I don't wanna f*cking wait that long."

"Dude, just stop dropping the f-bombs." James was about to open his mouth to say somehing else, but Justin put his hand over it.

"Just stop."

Tuesday:

James sat on the couch and waited for Justin to come pick him up for school. He offered to give him rides until he got his car back, but James doesn't think that'll happen anytime soon.

Last night James stayed up for a long time thinking about how he could right what was wronged the day before. Jasmine thought he was a man-whore, yes that was mean, but James is willing to change that. For her at least. Ever since she came into his life, its like a new door has been opened. He hasn't dated anybody since four months ago. Mostly because he was in a coma, but thats besides the point. He needs to show Jasmine that he isn't the man-whore he used to be, not that he ever was because he wasn't.

Last night was one of those nights where his thoughts kept him up, and Fox wasn't there to help him sleep. Fox has been staying with Logan for the past couple of months. James misses Fox, but Landon doesn't want Fox back in the house. Fox never did anything wrong, he was properly trained. He visits Fox whenever he can.

James heard a honk outside, thank goodness Justin came when Landon wasn't here. They would probably start fighting. But James isn't gonna lie, he thinks a fight between Landon and Justin would be interesting.

As soon as James gets in the car Justin asked him a question, "So, have you figured out how you're gonna work things out with Jasmine?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I'm hoping we can just talk things out."

Justin chuckled, "You have a lot to learn." He started the car and drove off.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You'll see." Justin turned left instead of right. Right was school, Left was somewhere else.

"School's that way." James said.

"I know."

They ended up at a whole bunch of stores.

"Come on." Justin said to James as he got out the car. They walked into a flower shop. There were all kinds of flowers in there, roses, daisies, tulips, and so much more.

Justin looked up and down the aisles until he found what he was looking for. He took a white rose from the basket it was in.

"This is what you need." He handed the rose to James.

"A white rose?"

"It symbolizes friendship...I think."

James examined the rose, it looked pretty, and it smelled nice. Why not?

"Come on." Justin dragged James to the cash register and paid for the rose. They got back in the car and drove to school.

"What's my excuse for being late?" James asked.

"I don't know say you had a stomach ache or something."

"I need a note." James said. Justin ripped a piece of a napkin, wrote a quick note on it, and signed it.

"There."

"On a napkin?"

"Just go, and when I come pick you up tell me how you worked things out with Jasmine. Alright?"

James nodded and went inside.

The hallways were empty everybody was in class. So how was James gonna do this? He has to catch Jasmine alone and talk to her one on one but, she's in class. And most likely she'll be with Kendall inbetween classes, well...maybe not after what happened yesterday. And holding a rose while using crutches isn't the easiest thing ever either.

He turned in the note to the attendance office, and went down the hallway. He saw a person come out of the girls bathroom, and thankfully it was Jasmine. He put the rose behind him, and called her name.

"Hey Jasmine."

She turned around, she didn't look happy, but she didn't look mad either.

"Can you come here for a sec?" James asked. Jasmine walked towards him, he hoped this rose idea really works.

"Listen," James said as soon as she caught up to him." I felt really bad about yesterday. I mean I know Kendall hurt you, and then that made you think that I was a heart breaker, or a 'man-whore' but I'm willing to show you that I'm not like that. I change that."

James pulled the rose from behind his back, and handed it to Jasmine. She took it, it was really beautiful.

"I'm sorry we left on bad terms yesterday. I should've never said anything about you and your heart breaker ways. I felt pretty bad yesterday after I dropped you off. I'm usually not like that, its just what Kendall did really pissed me off."

She looked at the rose and smelled it.

"Whats the rose for?" She asked.

"Our friendship." James said. Jasmine smiled, which made James smile because he liked to see her happy.

Then Jasmine unexpectedly hugged James, but he didn't mind. He put an arm around her and rested his chin on her head. He could get used to this type of hugging if they ever dated.

"So are we good now?" James asked.

"We're good."

She pulled away from the hug, and James instantly missed her around him.

"I wish Kendall was more like you." She said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, and thanks for the rose." She said and she was off. James stood there for a moment. She kissed him on the cheek. Has she ever kissed him on the cheek before? James doesn't remember, but it felt really good. Just imagine what a kiss on the lips would feel like.

James was satisfied now, he and Jasmine were on good terms. Great, the rose idea really did work. Thank you Justin.

**review :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Jasmine was gonna give a piece of her mind to Kendall after school. She was avoiding him the whole day, but she really wants to talk things out. Honestly, she doesn't know how she should feel about this. James distracted her for a couple of minutes, with his kindness. She still had the rose in her hand, she had it all day. What a nice boy James was. He wanted to make things right with her, so that they wouldn't lose their friendship. And his plan worked, but Jasmine doesn't think she could've been mad at James forever. She'll put the rose in some water when she gets home. She searched the parking lot for Kendall. Kendall was walking out of the building when she saw him. Jasmine went straight up to him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Kendall smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. Jasmine moved away from him, not wanting him to kiss her.

"Hey, whats up?" Kendall asked.

"You." Jasmine said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Kendall was hoping she mad at him for another reason than what he thought she was mad about.

"Wha-"

"How dare you kiss another girl!" Jasmine said, angrily. Jasmine's not one to get mad, but when she gets mad, she gets really mad.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, on the inside he was nervous. He's never seen her this mad.

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"I don't."

"I saw you KISSING another girl."

Okay, maybe she did know what Kendall didn't want her to know.

"What? Thats ridiculous. The only girl I'll ever kiss is you." Kendall said, and touched her nose, trying to act cute.

Jasmine pulled out her phone and scrolled through her photos. Apparently James had taken a photo of them and sent to Jasmine, just in case she needed it.

She found the picture and showed it to Kendall.

"The only girl you'll ever kiss is me, huh? I thought you were better than this Kendall."

"I am."

"Then why cheat on me?" Jasmine asked, she was getting choked up. Tears started filling up her eyes. Kendall didn't know what to say, he can't deny that the person in the picture wasn't him, because it was. He didn't want to break up with Jasmine because of this. She was a great girl, he didn't want to lose her. No. He can't lose her. If he does then she'll go crawling to James. He knows this by the way they look at each other. He sees the longing in their eyes. Kendall knows James likes Jasmine, he knows him to well. James bites his lip, and keeps looking at a girl if he likes them. As for Jasmine, he knows that she likes James. Its really obvious, the way she smiles at him, or when she talks to him, and they way she looks at him. Thats one thing Kendall doesn't want to happen. He doesn't want James to have Jasmine, and he'll keep it that way as long as he can.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said and pulled Jasmine in for a hug. Jasmine wanted to let go, but Kendall had a pretty tight grip.

"Prove you're sorry." Jasmine said.

"I won't cheat on you ever again." Kendall said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kendall let go of their embrace. Jasmine held out her pinky, "Pinky promise?"

Kendall interwined his pinky with hers, "Pinky promise."

She was still mad at Kendall, but she's willing to give him a second chance after he hroke her heart. Everyone deserves second chances.

"Where'd you get that rose?" Kendall asked.

"James gave it to me." She replied.

Kendall bit the inside of his cheek. So James gave her a rose, he wondered why. Did he know that Kendall cheated on Jasmine? Did he do it to make Kendall look bad? Why is he giving things like flowers, to Kendall's girlfriend? They're not dating so whats the case?

" Why did he give you a rose?" Kendall asked.

"For our friendship." Jasmine simply said.

Friendship. Kendall knows they're friends, but maybe James is trying to be something more. Kendall thinks he knows what James' plan is. Two can play at this game.

He looks to the left of the parking lot and sees James get into an audi. Now that Kendall thinks about it, James got anything and everything he ever wanted. James has two rich parents, Landon and Brooke. Kendall isn't too sure about the other guy, they do look alike but that doesn't mean they're related.

Brooke owns a comestics company, and Landon's a business guy for electronics. James could have whatever, whenever, but Kendall knows that James wants Jasmine. To bad for him, he'll never get her.

James sat in the passengers seat. Justin had just picked him up from school.

"So..." Justin said, "How'd it go?!"

James smiled, "Calm down dude...It went great."

"Details, I need more details." Justin said, he sounded like a teenage girl.

"Okay, so I saw her in the hallway alone, and we talked. I apologized then gave her the rose. She apologized after that, and we..hugged and she gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Thats my boy!" Justin said.

"Thanks for helping me out." James said.

"Anything for my son."

Yep, James felt at home with this guy. This is what a real father should be like.

"Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate." Justin said.

"Come on...ice cream for working things out with a friend?"

"Or would you prefer pizza instead?"

"Yup, pizza's good." James smiled.

**Just a short chapter. **

**Whatcha guys think? Who's gonna end up with Jasmine at the end of this whole story? review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

They went to Bayer's since thats where James wanted to go. They sold pizza there, and most likely Jasmine worked today. They entered and got seated.

James looked at the employees only door. He couldn't see much, so he secretly hoped Jasmine would come out and throw the trash away or something just so he could see her. He has a very positive feeling that Kendall and her broke up. Again, he isn't trying to sound mean, but James really likes her. Like a lot. So dating her would make James really, really, happy.

Justin and James ordered their pizza.

"When are you gonna start working again?" Justin asked.

James shrugged, "I think when my leg heals up I'll start again." He played with his phone and waited for the pizza to come. Mr. Stephen came by James' table.

"James!" James looked up, "Hey Mr. Stephen."

"Are you here for work or are you customer today?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm just a customer today." James replied.

"Okay, but I'm not saying that you have to work right now, but we really need an extra hand in the back. So, maybe you could think about it...?"

"What would I have to do?"

"We got a brand new set of plates, and cups. All you would have to do is just put them away. I mean it shouldn't take long." Mr. Stephen smiled.

James looked at Justin.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for the pizza." Justin said. James shrugged and got up, and followed Mr. Stephen to the back of the restaurant. James caught a glimpse of Jasmine as they walked by. She was stirring something in a pot. She looked so cute, with her hair pulled into a pony tail and her white cook's outfit on. James sighed dreamily.

"Here, just put the plates on the shelves and the cups in the cabinets." Mr. Stephen put a box of plates on the counter and showed James where and how to place the plates.

"Got it?"

James nodded. How hard could this be?

Mr. Stephen left James to his simple task. The plates were so colorful. There was red, blue, green, orange, yellow, and even purple plates.

It didn't take long for James to finish, it was pretty easy. He purposely went into the kitchen on his way out. And purposely ran into Jasmine. He knows she'll be mad that he bumped into her but once she sees him, she won't be as mad.

"Hey watch it!-" She said, and turned around to see James.

"James!"

"Hey Jasmine, sorry I didn't see you there."

"Its okay, what are you doing here?"

"I came with my dad to get some pizza. But Mr. Stephen wanted me to put some plates away in the back. But I finished, so...I was just on my way out." James explained.

Jasmine nodded.

"But, um...How'd it go with you and Kendall?" James asked slowly. She didn't seem sad or mad at all. She seemed pretty normal.

"I yelled at him, we talked, but we're still good."

"You mean you guys are still dating?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance James." Jasmine put some salt in the pot and continued stirring. Darn it! James' plan didn't work. He thought they would break up for sure! But no, she gave him an undeserved second chance. How could she? Kendall cheated on her and shes still willing to give him another chance. Why? The thought just baffles James' mind. If a girl cheated on him with another guy he would definitively break up with her. But thats never happened. Because who would want to cheat on James Diamond? Exaclty, no one.

Kendall got a chance with Jasmine, and he isn't doing it right! This is the first time he's ever cheated on a girl. But why Jasmine? She doesn't deserve to be cheated on but yet she's perfectly fine with giving him another try. Why won't they just break up?!

"I guess I'll be going now." James said.

"Okay, have fun with your dad. Bye." Jasmine said.

"Bye."

You know, right now, James doesn't really like Kendall. He's taking Jasmine for granted. He doesn't realize how special she is.

When he got back to the table, Justin was already eating the pizza.

"What took you so long?" Justin asked.

"I ran into Jasmine." James said.

"She works here too?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you this before?"

"I don't remember. But what did she say?"

"They're still dating."

"Who-?"

"Jasmine and Kendall."

James told Justin the whole story.

"I'm just about to give up." James said.

"no don't do that."

"Then what do I do?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Trust me, it'll all work out in the end."

James grabbed another slice of pizza, "How do you know?"

"Dad's instinct." Justin smiled.

Saturday:

Since Christmas is near all the stores have been putting up holiday stuff. People have started putting lights on their houses, and Christmas songs have started to play on the radio.

James was sitting in a room at the doctors office. Since he got his crutches he hasn't been putting pressure on his leg, so he's hoping today he'll get his cast off. He just wants the doctor to hurry up, but instead he got a text. He took out his phone and looked at it.

Logan: Where are you?

James: Doctor's office. Why?

Logan: Come get Fox.

James: Is something wrong?

Logan: No, but did I ever mention my mom had allergies?

James: No. Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?

Logan: I was being a nice friend.

James: I'll get him when I'm done.

Logan: Okay.

James put his phone away as soon as the doctor came in.

"Hello James."

"Hi."

"According to this sheet of paper, it says you get your cast off today."

James smiled of relief, finally he'll be cast free. The doctor took his cast off and James couldn't have been happier. He could finally walk with both feet.

"How does that feel?"

James moved his leg around, "Feels good."

"You do have to wear a leg brace for a couple of weeks but you should be able to walk, run, and all that stuff."

"Great."

"Oh and you don't need your arm brace anymore." The doctor took that off as well. James felt like James again.

James left the doctors office and instead of getting a ride home, James walked home. He enjoyed the feeling of being able to walk again. No cast, no wheelchair, and no crutches. This was great!

He stopped by Logan's house on the way home. He just wonders why Logan agreed to take care of Fox even though his mom had allergies. He rang the doorbell and Logan answered. He had Fox in his arms.

Logan handed Fox to James.

"Hey there buddy." James said, and Fox licked his face. Logan opened the door more and had all of Fox's stuff in a box.

"I'm sorry, but my mom has some really bad allergies."

"It's okay, but thanks for taking care of Fox."

"No problem." Logan gave the box to James.

"Hey you're James again." Logan said.

James nodded, "Bye Logan."

"See ya."

Fox couldn't stay at home because Landon would have a fit. Logans not an option anymore. James doesn't think Carlos would be able to look after Fox. He's not trying to sound rude or anything, but Carlos he's super active, and he'd probably forget Fox was there. He would leave Fox with Kendall but he feels like Kendall has been keeping a distance from him. Jasmine has siblings, so where could Fox go?

Then James got an idea.

Fifteen minutes later James was in Justin's house. Fox was on the floor playing with a chew toy and James and justin were talking in the kitchen.

"Thanks for being able to take care of Fox."

"Are you kidding? I love dogs. I used to have a dog but he...passed away a couple months ago. He was a beagle named Bandit."

"I'm sorry for your loss." James said.

"Don't be sorry, Bandit lived a good life. He died of old age."

So they talked and played with Fox. James looked at Justin's house, it was big, it was nice, but it felt so empty. It was only Justin living there. James saw a picture on the coffee table, it was of Justin and Brooke when they were teenagers. They looked so happy.

"That was our one year anniversary." Justin said.

"You guys were so young, and so happy."

"Yup, we went to the beach, and just had fun like most teenagers would. I remember she was afraid to go surfing, but I manged to drag her out into the water. She wasn't the best, I mean, she fell off the board a lot of times and it was really funny. Then she would hit me for laughing at her, but then she would laugh as well. It was a good day."

James looked at the picture closely, he could see the resemblence between him and Justin. They looked so much alike.

"Looks like you made her happy." James smiled.

"Yup."

After about another hour or so Justin dropped James off at home.

"Be a good boy Fox." James said, and Fox licked his face.

"Bye." James said.

"Bye."

When James got inside, Landon and Brooke were on the couch. He tried to walked silently past them, but that didn't work.

"James, come here." Brooke said, she was smiling so it had to be good. But then again last time James thought that, his parents told him he was gonna have a sibling. So this may not be good at all.

"Yes...?" James said.

"Look!" Brooke held up a black and white photo.

"Whats that supposed to be?" James asked.

"Its the baby." She said, as soon as James heard baby, he turned around.

"James get back here!" Landon said, but James kept walking. He still doesn't believe that he's getting a baby brother or sister. Its an imaginary thing to him. He went into his room and closed the door. He heard footsteps come up the stairs. He hoped it wasn't Landon but it most likely was. Landon opened the door and stepped in James' room.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"You made your mother cry!"

"Well, i don't understand why I have to care about that baby anyways!"

"She just wants us to be one big happy family!"

"Well thats pretty hard when two thirds of us arent even related!" James was so fired up right now. His face was a dark red. Landon didn't say anything but instead punched James in the stomach and pushed him down. James bumped his head on his night stand on his way down and held his stomach. Landon left the room, leaving James in pain.

James rolled onto his side and held his stomach, Landon had a pretty hard punch. Why did Landon do this? James doesn't know. He doesn't know why Landon is starting to hurt him physically. James calls this child abuse. He'd tell his mom but he's afraid she'll tell Landon and then Landon will just hurt him even more or worse. So he can't really do much for now. All James knew was that he had to get out of the house, for now at least. But the problem was, he couldn't go downstairs because landon and his mom were down there and he didn't want to face them.

There was only one way out. James looked at the window, he was on the second level of the house. There was no ladder, or safe landing. They only way to get down? Jump. Or not. Or James could stay in his room and not go downstairs. But he just had to leave.

He opened the window and looked down. He would fall into some bushes. He took a deep breath and stuck one leg out the window. Then the other, and he grabbed onto the window sill because he wasn't gonna jump right then. He tried to close the window while hanging on. It wasn't the easiest thing ever. As he was pulling the window down his other hand slipped from the window sill and James let go.

The bushes broke his landing, but there was still pain. He got scratched up, and his shirt ripped.

**Things aren't going so well for James right now. **

**Will he ever get his life straight again? Maybe. So stick around for more chapters to come in the near future. review :)**


	30. Chapter 30

He got up and brushed himself off. The rip in his shirt was from the bottom to the middle of the front. His abs were showing somewhat, but that didn't matter. Well it did because James really liked the shirt, but he couldn't do anything about it now. He had to go somewhere safe. But where? And then the idea came to him. The next thing James knows, he's right in front of the door to Jasmine's house. He needed somebody that could give him comfort. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited. Jasmine answered the door, she looked pretty as always.

"Hey." James said. She gasped at his wounds. "Oh my gosh, James. What happened?"

James rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well come in." Jasmine said, and escorted him to the livingroom. James sat down and looked around, he's never been inside Jasmine's house.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe some hydrogen peroxide for your cuts?"

James looked at his arms, and his stomach. He saw a new cut on his stomach. It was right where his shirt got ripped, it was a huge diagonal line of blood. He looked up at Jasmine, "That'd be nice."

She left and returned in an instant. They went outside on the back deck. James sat on a chair while Jasmine cleaned his cuts, he feels lucky to have her as a friend. Jasmine dabbed a cut on James' face, and he winced. "Ow, that actually kinda hurt."

"Sorry."

Jasmine looked at James' shirt, the shirt absorbed the blood, but more blood still came out.

"I think you have to take off your shirt." Jasmine said.

James took off his shirt and his abs showed. A perfectly toned eight pack. Jasmine was amazed at the sight but tried not to let it show. She cleaned his cut and put gauze over it since she ran out of band-aids. Daniel came out and gave James a shirt.

"Thanks Mr. Brown." James said.

"You can call me Daniel, Mr. Brown makes me sound old."

"Thanks Daniel."

James put the shirt on, "And thank you." James said looking at Jasmine.

"No problem, but may i ask what happened?"

James rubbed the back of his neck," Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

Jasmine patted the space in front of her and motioned for James to sit on the deck with her. James took a deep breath, "I fell..."

"Really? Thats it?"

"From the window of my room."

Jasmine looked at James to go on. "My mom showed me a picture of the baby, and you know I don't want a sibling. I didn't say anything I just turned around and went up to my room and pretty soon Landon came up to my room and beat me up. I didn't know what to do, I just knew I had to get out of there, but I couldn't go through the front door because Landon would most likely be there. So I escaped through my window and made my way here."

Jasmine listened to every word James said. It was sad to hear that his step-dad beat him up. He looked sad as he said it too. She just wanted to give the poor guy a hug.

"Come here." She said and held her arms wide open. James looked at her and accepted the hug. She smelled nice, she always does, James liked that. They pulled away from the hug, and looked in each others eyes. The connection was definitely there, they both could feel it. Jasmine slowly leaned in, and so did James. Their eyes closed, and their faces were getting closer and closer, unitl they were a couple centimeters apart and...

"Jasmine, James, would you like some- Oh!" Rebecca said. James and Jasmine both stood up and blushed.

"Would you two like some pizza?"

"That would be great Mrs. B." James said.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." Jasmine said.

Rebecca went back into the house, while James and Jasmine just stood there.

"So...do you want pepsi or Dr. Pepper with your pizza?" Jasmine asked.

"Pepsi, please."

They both went inside like nothing happened. But something WAS about to happen and James couldn't get that out of his head. The thought of him almost kissing Jasmine was unreal. He would've very much liked to kiss her but he was about to break the bro-code. And he couldn't that, but he didn't want Jasmine to be with Kendall either. It's a selfish thought really. He wants Jasmine all to himself and no one else. He sighed and took a bite of the pizza.

"Whats wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem all down. Upset."

"Okay, I won't lie. I am upset and somewhat sad."

Rebecca came into the kitchen and handed Julian to Jasmine. "Can you watch him while I give Nataly a bath?"

"Sure mom."

Rebecca left, and Jasmine's focus was on James again.

"I don't know how to say this." James said. He didn't know how to tell Jasmine that he liked her. That he really really liked her. And if he did tell her...how would she take it? Would she feel the same way? James hoped so. He's just so nervous! This never happens!

He took a deep breath, "I like you." He said.

Jasmine just stared at him, she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"What?"

"See I knew this would happen, you don't feel the same way. And I should've just kept my mouth shut, cause now this is all awkward cause I'm telling you I like you and you haven't said anything which makes me think that you don't like me back. And now I'm kinda rambling cause I'm nervous. My palms are sweaty, my knees are week, my arms are heavy, now I'm quoting that song by Eminem, because it describes me perfectly right now. Jasmine...you don't know the effect you have me. Everytime I see you my heart beats a little faster, everytime you hug me I never want to let go, and the fact that you're Kendall just kills me on the inside. And-"

"James!"

Jasmine had to stop him from pouring his heart out to her. It was sweet but Jasmine had something to say as well. Jasmine leaned towards him.

"I like you too."

James just sat there stunned, did Jasmine just say that she liked him back? All of a sudden James felt butterflies in his stomach. All of those thing that he said to Jasmine was true, he's never told that to any other girl.

"You do?"

Jasmine nodded and blushed. Julian even smiled. A smile crept on James' face. So Jasmine did feel the same way! What a relief!

"So...what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'd ask you out but, you're with Kendall."

"Right...right."

There was a silence for a moment.

"I never understood how you and Kendall got together."

Jasmine looked down at Julian who was falling asleep.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." James said repeating Jasmine's words from earlier.

"Well, it all happened when you were in a coma."

James shruddered at the thought of the accident.

"I remember all of us went to the hospital. I was scared for you. And Kendall was the only one comforting me, and we just hung out all the time. Then one day he asked me out, and I said yes. I didn't know when or if you were going to come out of that coma. I even liked you then."

"You did?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. When we first met I had a crush on you."

"I always thought you were beautiful. But it wasn't until I saw that you were going out with Kendall that I realized that I liked you."

Woah! Feelings were revealed! Whatcha guys think? Review :)


	31. Chapter 31

James looked at Jasmine with a smile.

"So let me get this straight.", James started, "I like you, and you like me, right?"

Jasmine nodded.

"But the only thing inbetween us is Kendall. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me to be with you." James continued.

"Why's that?" Jasmine asked. James shrugged, "i don't know."

Julian made baby noises. James smiled at the way Julian tried to talk. He liked Julian. So why couldn't like his new baby brother or sister? Rebecca came back in the kitchen and took Julian from Jasmine. The two teenagers then made their way to the livingroom. James sat on the floor while Jasmine sat on the couch.

"So what're you gonna do now?" jasmine asked James.

"I don't know. I can't go home, my step-dad will beat me up when he finds out I left."

"What about your real dad?"

"He went out of town I think." James sighed, "Life isn't exactly going the way I want it go."

Jasmine thought for a moment, "I guess I could talk my parents into letting you stay here for the night."

James looked at her, "You'd do that?" Jasmine nodded, "Anything for you."

James lightly blushed. "Thanks."

James sat quietly on the couch while Jasmine went to go reason with her parents.

Jasmine poked her head into her parents room, "Psst. Mom. Dad. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it sweetheart?" Daniel asked.

Jasmine stepped in the room and closed the door. "Can James spend the night?"

Daniel looked at Rebecca, he didn't think that was a good idea. But that was just his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Why? Can't he go home?" Daniel asked.

"Dad, you saw how he looked when he came. He was beatin' up."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What happened to him?" Rebecca asked.

"His step-dad beat him up and he tried to escape the house, and he fell in the bushes..."

Rebecca gasped. How could someone do that to their child. Step child or not it's still very cruel.

"Of course he can stay." Rebecca said. Jasmine looked at her dad. "As long as you two don't do any funny business."

"Dad, I have a boyfriend!" Jasmine deffended.

"Well still don't like the idea of you dating. I can stand you having friends that are guys, but going any further makes me uncomfortable. I don't want you to end up like me and your mom." Daniel said.

"Happily married with three kids?" Jasmine questioned.

"No. Pregnant at sixteen." Rebecca said.

"Mom, I'm very responsible. You can trust me, both of you."

"Okay. Have him sleep on the couch or something." Daniel said.

"Thank you guys." Jasmine said and left to the livingroom.

James looked at Jasmine as she came down the stairs.

"Whats the verdict?"

Jasmine smiled, "You can stay!"

"really?" Jasmine nodded. "Tell your parents I said thank you."

Around ten, Jasmine got out blankets from the upstairs closet and gave them to James.

"Make yourself comfortable, and um...goodnight." she said, then she turned to go upstairs.

"Good night." James said.

James laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him. This felt weird to him, he was spending the night at Jasmine's house. How he wishes they were dating, she'd be cuddling next to him on the couch right now.

He closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep. But he couldn't. He heard noises coming from upstairs. Then he heard footsteps coming down stairs.

"Shhh. Nataly, we don't want to wake James up." Jasmine said. But James was already awake.

"Yeah, we don't want to wake him up." James whispered.

Jasmine stopped, "why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Jasmine got Nataly a glass of water and told her to go upstairs. Jasmine sat on the edge of the couch with James.

"Not tired?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Me neither."

James sat up and patted the spot next to her, "Sit with me." He said. Jasmine sat next to him, and James did that corny thing when a guy yawns and he places his arm over her.

"That was really cheesy." Jasmine said smiling.

"I couldn't help myself."

They sat next to each other in silence.

"How much do you like Kendall? On a scale of one to ten?" James asked.

Jasmine looked up at him, "Does it really bother you that much?"

"No..."

"Yes..."

"It's just that you're different from all the other girls that I've liked. and Kendall gets to date you and not me, so yeah it kinda does bother me that much."

Jasmine hugged him, "Let it go."


	32. Chapter 32

The next day when James woke up he looked around. It

wasn't his house. But then he remembered where he was, he relaxed a little

because he wouldn't have to see Landon. He sat up, and looked around. What was

he supposed to do now? This wasn't his house.

He stretched and got up. Around the Brown residence, there were pictures of

the Brown family. James saw a picture of Jasmine when she was in kindergarden,

and he thought that she looked adorable. There was another with her mom, dad,

and Nataly. They seemed like a happy family. James then thought of his own

family and how messed up it was. He was an only child for now. He has a dad and

step dad. And his mom. But James considered Kendall, Carlos, and Logan his

family as well. They were his brothers.

He heard footsteps come down the stairs.

They were small and fast, then Nataly appeared. She ran past James and hid in

the hallway closet. She looked at James and push a finger over her lips, "Shhh."

She whispered.

Then Jasmine came downstairs. "Where is she?"

James shrugged.

"Nataly come out." Jasmine said.

Nataly didn't come out.

"Come on Nataly."

Nothing. Jasmine sighed but then got an idea.

She whispered to James, "Watch this."

"Nataly if you don't come out I'll eat your cookies!"

Nataly came dashing out of the hallway closet into the living room.

"NOOOOO!" She cried. Jasmine picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"I'll be back."

James just watched, he was amused. Little kids and their sugar addictions.

James folded the blanket and set it on the side of the couch and waited.

Jasmine came down stairs not long after. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Its cool." James said, "Hey do you have an extra toothbrush or something I

could use?"

"Yeah, we have extra toothbrushes in that bathroom."

"Thanks."

James brushed his teeth while Jasmine made breakfast for the both of them.

Jasmine was making eggs and bacon. When James came out of the bathroom he did

something. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. He went up to Jasmine

hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He doesn't know if it

was a friendly gesture or what, but to James, it felt right. He sat at the table

and waited for Jasmine. After James kissed her cheek Jasmine was blushing mad

hard, she got butterflies in her stomach the moment James touched her. And when

he kissed her cheek it made her go over the edge. If he saw her face right now it

would look like a tomato on fire.

Jasmine finished the bacon and eggs, and sat across from James. She blushed right in front of him.

James smiled to himself, he knew why she she was blushing. He does have that suave James charm.

(I don't remember what day it was, so I'll just say they don't have school. They're on winter break)

During breakfast they couldn't stop smiling at each other. It's like they were meant for each other. Rebecca came down stairs with Julian in her arms.

"Mom, is it okay if James and I go out?" Jasmine asked.

"What? I thought you were dating Kendall?"

"No, not like that. Is it okay if we go out to the mall or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

They finished their breakfast and got in Jasmine's car.

"So, where are we going exactly?" James asked.

"I don't know, but Christmas is only a couple weeks away."

James had totally forgotten about Christmas, with his family problems and all.

"So where to?" He asked again.

"Would you want to go to the mall?"

James thought about it for a moment. He did slip his credit card in his pocket before jumping out the window. "Sure, why not?"

**I'm gonna stop there cause I haven't quite figured out what they're going to do at the mall just yet, so... REVIEW :) I love reading your reviews! They make me smile, and motivate me to write more. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

The two teenagers walked around the mall, looking at things through windows and trying free samples. Everything was in a holiday mood. There was even a Santa at the mall.

"I remember when I was little I used to be scared of sitting on Santas lap." James admitted.

"Really?"

"Think about it, you're sittig on the lap of a big guy with white hair all over his face. That isn't scary?"

Jasmine shook her head no.

"Well, I don't know. I was a weird kid." James said.

They walked towards the escalators. "So are you gonna buy something?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

They got on the escalators and rode the way up to the second floor. Then Jamsine saw something.

"Look!" She said and pointed to the right. There was a sign it said, "Do you want to be an actor? Audition today!"

James looked. "This could be your chance." Jasmine said. James looked down at his feet, "I don't know...I'm not the best at acting."

"But you said so yourself you want to be an actor."

"I know, but I'm not ready for this."

Jasmine pushed him towards the sign up table. "Trust me you'll do great."

James picked up a clipboard and a pen, "Well...I do know one monologue." and he wrote his name down, along with his phone number. It was still morning so there wasn't a lot of people there. But James still had to wait a while before he got called.

And when he did get called Jasmine was excited for him. "You're gonna do great!" She said and gave him ahuh before he went inside a room.

A hug was all James needed to get his energy going. He went in the room and did as told. He felt confident, and excited. What if he did get to be actor after all? That would be great!

"And Action!" The talent scout said. James went into his zone and did his monologue the best he could. He had practiced it many times in his room, just in case if he ever auditioned. He wonders if Jasmine hadn't urged him to audition, would've he auditioned? He doesn't know.

"Cut!"

James took a deep breath and was relieved that it was all over, he stepped off the platform and was headed to go out of the room.

"Hey you got talent kid." Said the talent scout.

"Thanks."

The talent scout looked at the sheet infront of him.

"James is it?"

James nodded.

"Listen good stuff today, I'll let you know by seven tonight if any agents are willing to make you their next client."

James shook the guys hand, "Thanks." Then he walked out of the room where Jasmine was waiting for him. She seemed very happy for him.

"Well?" She asked.

"He said he'll let me know by seven." James smiled, and Jasmine hugged him again. James hugged her as well, his chin rested on her shoulder. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Then Jasmine let go, and James instantly missed hugging her.

"So what should we do now?" She asked. James thought for a moment.

What should they do? They could shop. They could eat, even thought they ate not to long ago. They could...…kiss? No! No! That wouldn't be right! Well...it would, but...that wouldn't be the right thing to do in this situation.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" James asked.

She smiled, "Sure."

They went down to the arcade and James got two drinks.

"One for you, and one for me." He said.

"Thanks." Jasmine held her cup up, "To your audition." They clinked glasses and played some pool.

Kendall walked in the mall with a girl. He wanted to buy something for her. Maybe a nice shirt...a purse...or maybe a necklace?

"Where do you wanna go?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe Jared's?"

"You got it." Kendall smiled. They walked into the jewelry store and scanned the valuable necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings.

"Wooo! I won! I won!" James said. He danced around Jasmine.

"okay I get it, you won."

"Hey don't feel down about this, how about I buy you something?"

"No James, you don't have have to buy me anything."

James caressed her cheek and looked straight into her eyes, "I want to."

James' heart was racing as he did that.

"Okay." was all Jasmine could say.

"Come on." James took her hand and led her out the arcade. They walked towards the end of the mall, looking at stores as they passed.

"How do I look in this?" The girl asked.

"You look great. Extremely great." Kendall said.

The girl picked up another necklace, "Can you help me put this on?"

"Absolutely."

The girl held up her hair and Kendall took the necklace she had on, off of her.

James and Jasmine walked by Jared's when James pulled Jasmine behind a fake plant.

"What was that for?" Jasmine asked.

"I think I see Kendall." James said.

"Where?"

"In that Jared's store."

"What? Whats he doing there?" Jasmine peeked out behind the plant. She saw what looked like Kendall putting a necklace on a girl.

"Is that Kendall putting a necklace on another girl?"

James peeked out as well, "Yup, looks like it."

"Please tell me thats his sister or someone related to him." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, she's not related to him. But whats the problem? You like me, remember?"

"I know, but what I don't like is that Kendall is basically cheating on me."

James looked closer, "Why don't you guys break up? I mean, you like me, and he keeps wandering off with another girl. It works out perfectly...and by the way it looks like the same girl from the park that day."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

Jasmine stood up and took a step forward.

"What are you doing?!" James asked.

"I'm gonna introduce myself."

James pulled Jasmine back down, "Thats a terrible idea. Lets just see what happens."

They hid behind the fake plants for a couple minutes.

"This is so boring." Jasmine said.

Then they saw the girl kiss Kendall on the cheek.

"It just got interesting." James said. Jasmine stood up once again.

"I have a plan. Follow me." she said. Jasmine put on a sad face, and walked into Jared's. James followed closely behind.

"Kendall?" Jasmine said sadly.

Kendall turned around, he looked very surprised, "Jasmine! What are you doing here?!"

"Who's she?!" Jasmine said, on the verge of (fake) tears.

"This is um, Jo."

Jo looked at Kendall, "Who's she?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Jasmine said. Kendall turned to Jo, "Jo, I can explain."

Jo crossed her arms.

James put an arm around Jasmine trying to comfort her.

"If you didn't want to be with me you could've just said so!" Jasmine cried.

Kendall looked confused, he didn't know what to do.

"You know what? We're over!" Jasmine said and stormed out of the store. James just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey buddy." He said to Kendall.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Kendall asked.

"Right, right, right..." James said and followed Jasmine.

When James left, Kendall turned to Jo.

"Well I'm single now." He smiled.

Jo seemed pretty pissed.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Kendall asked.

"I would like an explaination."

"Right." So Kendall told Jo everything from when he first laid eyes on Jasmine to rigt then when she broke up with him.

Jasmine sat on the edge of the fountain and wiped away her fake tears.

"I think you should've tried out for an acting audition." James said, "That was some show you put on back there."

"I don't know, it just came out somehow."

They sat for a minute or so in silence.

"So, we're both single now." James smiled. Jasmine nodded. She felt the next question coming.

"But according to the bro code, I gotta wait at least three months before I can ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, three months will go but quickly."

Jasmine put her hand on top of James', "So you're saying you'll ask me out in future?"

"Around March-ish."

"I'll be waiting for that day." She smiled.

James smiled back at her, maybe now things will start going right for him. He got up.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked.

"I said I was going to buy you something. C'mon."

He let her decide where to go. They ended up in sporting goods store.

"I hope you don't mind." Jasmine said.

"I don't mind, I thought you'd want a fancy bracelet or something.."

"No, thats no fun."

Jasmine searched the whole store until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" She pointed at a big box.

"You want that?"

Jasmine nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"I've always wanted one and besides..its something we all can enjoy." Jasmine said. James picked up the box and it was kinda heavy. His muscles showed, Jasmine was very impressed.

They walked to the cash register and bought the item.

James carried it to Jasmine's car. They put it in the back seat.

"Now what?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I wanted to do some Christmas shopping, but maybe I'll do it another day. We should go back to your place and set this thing up."

Once at Jasmine's house they carried the big box to the backyard. They opened it and read the instructions on how to assemble a trampoline. Daniel came out to help as well.

**Some things went down in this chapter...review :) Let me know whatcha think of it so far**

**Any ideas for future chapters?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for not posting in a long time guys! You know how school is.**

After they got the trampoline assembled they had to test it out and make sure it wouldn't collapse.

"You can test it first." Jasmine said to James.

"You sure?"

Jasmine nodded. James took off his shoes and got on. He walked slowly to the center and stood there. It seemed fine so far. He jumped a little and the trampoline was still in one piece. He jumped some more and was having a good time. Jasmine got on and they both jumped.

"You kids have fun." Daniel said and went back inside.

They jumped for a while until Jasmine's phone rung. She answered it, "Hello?"

James watched her, he was having so much fun and somebody decided to interupt them.

"We need to talk." Said the other voice.

"Okay, but when?"

"Is right now okay? I'm right in front of your house."

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec." Jasmine hung up and turned to James.

"That was Kendall, he wants to talk. Don't worry I'll be right back." She hopped off the trampoline and went to the front yard. Kendall was leaning against his car when he saw Jasmine. Jasmine walked up to him.

"What the hell was all that about?" Kendall said a bit too loud.

"You tell me, you were with another girl!"

Kendall looked away, that was true.

"Why were you with James?"

"Why were you with that girl?"

"Her name is Jo."

"Why were you with Jo?"

Kendall closed his eyes, what happened at the mall was as much as his problem as Jasmine's.

"Obviously we both have a lot of explaining to do."

Jasmine crossed her arms and nodded, "Yeah."

Kendall sighed, "Okay, I'll go first." He got in a comfortable position and began to speak, "A while a go, I went to a party for one of my mom's friends. I didn't want to go, she made me. So I tagged along. I was sitting down in a chair when I saw this girl. She was beautiful. Blonde hair, brown eyes, she made my heart melt. I could've sworn my heart stopped. She came over to me and introduced herself and I got to know her. And we started to hang out more, and she eventually fell for me. That day you saw us kissing at the park. That was a day I'll never forget. And now what just happened at the mall, I don't think she wants to talk to me anymore."

Jasmine understood but didn't at the same time.

"Then why didn't you break up with me when you realized you liked someone else?"

"I didn't know how you were going to take it. Besides I liked you. But I guess now I realize that I like you but not in that way, but in a brother-sister kind of way."

Jasmine nodded. She totally got it.

"So why did you always tense up whenever I hung out with James?"

Kendall shifted.

"Cause I didn't want to lose you. I mean James is a pretty good looking guy, I'm not gonna lie. He gets every and any girl he ever wants. The girls at school you see how they flock over him like he's some type of God? No one goes crazy over me. So I thought if could get to you before James did then He couldn't have you. You know what I'm saying?"

All the pieces were coming together. This whole situation was finally making sense to Jasmine.

"Okay, now your turn. Why were you at the mall with James?"

Jasmine looked at the ground, could she explain what happened the day James came to her house? Its James' personal stuff so she can't just say it, but Kendall is brother to James so maybe he'd understand.

"So yesterday James came to my house in the evening. He was hurt."

"Hurt? How bad?"

"He had scratches all over him. And a big cut on his stomach."

"Oh my gosh..."

"He told me that he had fallen out of his window, because he was afraid to go downstairs and face his dad. Well step-dad in this case. He came by my house and we let him stay here the night."

"I feel bad for him."

Kendall sat down in the grass, he didn't know what James had gone through.

James was trying to listen to Jasmine and Kendall's conversation without being seen. He had gone around to the side of the house and tried to get a good listening spot. He could hear some things but it wasn't working. He went back to the trampoline and sat on it with his face in his hands. Rebecca came out with a phone in her hand.

"It's for you James." She said handing him the phone.

James hoped and prayed it wasn't Landon.

"H-Hello?" He spoke hesitantly.

"James..."

James gulped his didn't like the sound of this voice.

"I'm coming to pick you up, is that understood?"

James was afraid but he wanted to stand up to Landon, "N-No."

"No?"

"No!"

"James I'm coming to pick you up this instant!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" James hung up the phone and grabbed his shoes.

As Jasmine and Kendall were talking they heard yelling from the backyard.

"Is that James?" Kendall asked.

Jasmine nodded with a worried looked. She went to the backyard with Kendall tagging along. James was putting on his shoes quickly.

"James are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

James shook his head no.

"Whats going on?" Kendall asked.

"I have to go." James said.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Kendall thought about what Jasmine had told him. James was afraid of his dad. He doesn't know why. But being a the best friend that he is he had to help James.

"I can take you somewhere." Kendall said.

"You would?" James asked.

Kendall looked at Jasmine and then back at James, "Yeah. Let's go."

They both ran to the front yard.

"You guys be careful." Jasmine called after them.

As they were running to Kendall's car James turned around a blew Jasmine a kiss.

In the car Kendall turned on the engine. "Where to?"

"Anywhere."

Kendall put the car in drive and drove.

"Whats going on James?" Kendall asked.

"Landon, he's...he's...he's.."

"Just say it."

"He's abusing me."

"What?!"

James nodded and looked down.

"He can't do that."

"Well he does it and it makes me afraid. Now I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine." Kendal sighed. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends was being abused. It wasn't right, but where could Kendall take James so Landon couldn't find him?

"Hey can I borrow your phone?" James asked.

"Sure." Kendall said tossing him his phone. James dialed a number quickly and hoped his dad would answer. No one was picking up the phone, and James' heart was racing. And then finally before the last ring Justin answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad! It's me James."

Justin was surprised James was calling him. He told him he wouldn't be able to hang out since he was going out of town. What surprised him most was the that fact that James called him 'dad'. His heart warmed when he finally heard his son say that. It was the first time James has called him dad. But he couldn't help but wonder why James sounded desperate.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can I go to your house?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure. There's a key in one of those rock thingys. What's wrong son?"

"I'll tell you once you get back."

"Okay."

"Bye."

James hung up and told Kendall the directions to his dad's house.

Kendall pulled up in the driveway of Justin's house. It was huge. Kendall just stared up at it in awe. "Woah..."

"Thanks for the ride." James said. "And I'm sorry to hear about your break-up."

"It's alright dude, I knew you liked her. I could just see it everytime you guys were around each other. I was just jealous that you could get any girl you wanted and I decided to not let you have her so I went out with her."

"I didn't know you felt that way Kendall. But I'll still wait at least three months before asking her out. You know the bro code and all."

James got out of the car, "Thanks for being a great friend."

"No problem buddy."


End file.
